


Naruto's Fleshdance

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hentai Adventures [1]
Category: Hentai Series, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Couch Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple Universes Colliding, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rescue, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is hired by three lovely women (Momoko, Aoi, and Miku) to protect them from ruffians that bother them and after a short amount of time, their relationships deepen into something more. Remake of Shimazuma 3: The Animation/Fleshdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Hello and welcome to the first of my Naruto crossovers with actual hentai that has him as the star. This story is a remake of  _ **Shimaizuma: Shimaizuma 3 the Animation**_.  
Summary: Naruto is recruited to protect three lovely women in a mansion from ruffians in the area and finds his work more interesting.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or hentai of any kind.  
Note: Both my pals Sketchfan and Pyromania101 contributed to this story greatly. Be sure to thank them as I couldn't have done it without them.

* * *

As he walked towards the entrance gates, Naruto noticed a brown-haired shinobi walking in the same direction, a recently promoted Chunin named Kenta, if Naruto's memory served him correctly. As they headed toward the gate, a beautiful woman with red hair suddenly jumped on Kenta's back, knocking him down.

With surprising speed and strength, she flipped him on his back, straddled him, and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss, with Kenta slowly going along with it, if the fact that he was now copping a feel on the girl's admittedly nice ass was any indication.

As he watched the make-out session, Naruto couldn't help but feel envious of Kenta. What was happening right in front of him felt like a rub-in-in-your-face at the fact that he still didn't have a girlfriend, which was surprising, given all that had happened.

He wasn't arrogant enough to think that he was entitled to a girlfriend after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War had ended, but it would have been nice all the same. Shaking his head sadly, Naruto turned around and continued walking toward the gates, leaving Kenta to spend time with the girl of his dreams.

_Later_

Naruto stared at the large entrance gate, wondering if he should knock or if by some chance the wind would blow it open for him, but the latter was a silly notion. Why had he been sent here again? Oh yes, he remembered: some ruffians had been harassing (or trying to harass) the residents of this mansion recently, and they had put out a job for anyone willing to take care of the problem.

Naruto, who had been on break, had been assigned to the task, and so here he was, in the mountains, waiting to meet the master or mistress of this fine place of dwelling, whoever he or she was.

Sighing, he raised his fist, but before he could knock, the gate opened a bit, and a tall woman came out. Before Naruto could take in her appearance, he was treated to the admittedly pleasant sensation of her breasts colliding with his face momentarily before he quickly realized that he was in the presence of a stranger who might not be too happy with this kind of closeness and quickly backed away, blushing slightly.

It was then that he was able to properly analyze the woman in front of him, and one word came to mind: " _Gorgeous_ ," he thought.

The woman was tall, about a head-and-a-half taller than him, with short blue hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Her face was delicate-looking, and she had no fat on her, and her curves were...delicious, to say the least.

She had enormous breasts, easily larger than Tsunade's, that were concealed by an off-the shoulders dark blue striped shirt, and she wore a very short tan shorts that covered an enticing rear that would make any man she came into visual contact with envious of any chair she sat on.

Naruto was briefly brought out of his staring by the woman's voice, which was almost as beautiful as her body.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Gathering his wits with some difficulty, he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Namikaze." he said, inclining his head.

"I'm here about the job offer you put out." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to the woman, who took it and skimmed it before smiling, an expression that nearly made his heart stop.

"I'll be right back," she said, turning around and unintentionally (?) giving Naruto a view of her clothed, yet perfect rear.

"I'll get Aoi." Just as she was about to close the door, she added, "Oh, and I'm Miku."

With that, Miku closed the gate, and Naruto waited patiently for her to return with whom he assumed was his client, Aoi. He didn't have to wait long, as the gate opened again, signifying Miku's return, and accompanying her was a woman whom Naruto assumed to be Aoi.

He let out a gasp. This woman was just as radiant as Miku, maybe even more so. She had long, dirty blonde hair and light skin, with a bust even larger than Miku's and lovely blue eyes. She, too, was taller than Naruto, and she wore a plain blue, short-sleeved shirt and a light pink skirt, which did little to conceal her lovely legs. Oh, she was ravishing!

Aoi smiled at Naruto, and he almost shielded his eyes at her radiance.

"Welcome, Naruto Namikaze." she said formally. "I am the mistress of this house, Aoi."

"Pleased to meet you, Aoi." Naruto answered cheerfully as she led him inside.

"Let me show you where your room is so you can rest first. Then, I'll give you a tour of the place." Aoi said to Naruto as she guided into the mansion and guided him upstairs to his room. After he set his luggage down, Aoi lead him through the house and until they arrived at the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Naruto laid eyes on the woman who he immediately deemed both the most beautiful woman in the house and he ever laid eyes on digging through a low cupboard. She had short brown hair and light skin with the most fascinating light brown eyes.

She wore nothing but a yellow apron with a white front that did little to hold in her enormous bust, which appeared bigger than Aoi's, along with small violet panties that hardly covered her sexily large rear.

Naruto's heart raced as he stared at the woman's scantily-clad rear and Aoi apparently didn't notice.

"Oh, Momoko." Aoi said the woman and she turned around after getting out of the cupboard. She looked at Naruto and gave him a smile that made him melt.

"Momoko, this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, this is Momoko." Aoi said and Naruto bowed his head at Momoko, who only giggled at the gesture.

"Well, I'll leave you two get acquitted." Aoi said as she left the kitchen and Naruto focused on Momoko. He tried his best not to stare at the woman's amazing cleavage and her cheerful gesture allowed him to relax.

"So, Momoko, what's it like living here?" Naruto asked Momoko as they walked outside together.

"Well, it's great and I'm actually the maid here." Momoko explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep; when Aoi and I were children, I always helped her clean the house and long story short, I became the maid." Momoko said.

"Well, that's a coincidence." Naruto chuckled and Momoko only smiled at the gesture.

"So, have you seen any of the ruffians before?" Naruto asked and a somewhat-fearful look appeared on Momoko's beautiful face.

"Yes, I have. They're always staring at me from the forest and stroking themselves at the same time." Momoko said and her sad face made Naruto bravely smile at her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Naruto declared flamboyantly, throwing a fist in the air and giving the busty maid a determined grin. Momoko smiled endearingly, giggling at the blonde's cute gesture.

"I'm sure you will, Naruto-kun," she said tenderly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed lightly, but his face became even redder when Momoko bumped her shapely and well-sized rear against his crotch. Then she walked off, her perfect rear swaying back and forth, as if tempting Naruto to seize it, a temptation he was having a VERY hard time beating down.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Miku asked from behind Naruto and he quickly turned around; stopping himself before his face hit the blue-haired woman's cleavage. He blushed at the large assets in front of him and looked at Miku.

"Oh, nothing. Say, what's the best view of the whole house?" Naruto asked and Miku only smiled at the question.

"Follow me." Miku said as she led Naruto back into the mansion and they arrived at a stairway going up the attic. While walking up the stairs, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her rear swaying as she walked up the stairs and almost sworn that she was doing so on purpose.

Miku didn't notice the blushing Naruto and when they reached the top of mansion, he looked around. It was there that he had a perfect view of the whole place and smiled.

"How do you like the view, Naruto?" Miku said.

"It's perfect! I can watch the whole house from here. Thanks, Miku." Naruto said and Miku gave him a pat on the back with a cheery smile.

"No problem." Miku said as she went back downstairs and Naruto stayed on the roof. Remembering where Momoko said she'd seen the ruffians, he looked in the direction of the forest and watched for any sign of them.

He pulled out a kunai and twirled it around dangerously as he watched the trees. Hours went by as Naruto looked at the forest and no sign of anybody was shown.

"Hello, there, Naruto-kun. How goes the good work?" Aoi said as she climbed up the stairs and walked towards Naruto while swaying her hips. He tried to ignore the gesture and he looked back at the older blonde.

"It's going great. No sign of those creeps." Naruto explained to Aoi.

"That's good news. Why don't you call it a night and come down for dinner?" Aoi said.

"If you say so, sure." Naruto said and the two left to have dinner.

_Sometime later_

Naruto casually removed his clothes and grabbed a towel, eager for a hot bath before bed. As he started to slide the door to the baths open, he suddenly heard a moan...or mewling sound.

It sounded wistful and beautiful, and with caution, he followed the noise, which was repeating itself, until he had waded into the soothing hot water. As the sound grew louder, he realized that the noise was, in fact, his name being spoken. Was he being called for?

As he quietly waded through the water, he could make out a human shape, though it was difficult to see who it was due to the mist. As the mist cleared, he realized, with great (yet silent) surprise that it was Momoko, her gorgeous, naked body practically glowing in the moonlight.

She was on her knees, and her back was turned to him, and she seemed to be wiggling somewhat as she continued to lightly moan his name. Then she let out a light yelp, and the smell of arousal wafted through the air and entered Naruto's nostrils.

" _Oh, Kami_ ," he thought. " _Is she...masturbating?"_

Indeed, the cheerful maid had been masturbating and Naruto just stood behind her; his manhood having grown almost instantly from seeing the beautiful maid's natural form. He lowly moaned and Momoko turned around on her knees.

She stared at Naruto's muscular form for a while before focusing on his member and licked her lips hungrily. Momoko slowly gripped it before Naruto blushed and stood as he was.

Naruto watched as she slowly stroked it and began to lick the head of it. She swirled her tongue around it and slowly brushed it.

Momoko loved the taste and held onto the shaft while pumping it. He moaned and just as Momoko was about to open her mouth, her eyes looked behind Naruto. They instantly grew alarmed and Momoko let go of his member as she blushed.

She yelped loudly before immediately covering her breasts and she quickly waded through the water and exited the baths, leaving behind a confused Naruto.

"Well, well, Naruto-kun, you and Momoko are becoming pretty close. You got so hard from just seeing her natural body." Aoi's voice said and Naruto turned around to see her in a white towel that showed off her shapely body and it barely held in her breasts. He blushed wildly and quickly sat down in the water to shield his erection.

Aoi smiled and laughed at this before saying he doesn't have to cover himself because of her presence. Naruto nervously chuckled and stood up.

Aoi got a closer look at Naruto's manhood and smiled at it as she kneeled down in front of him. She gripped gently and began stroking it.

Naruto began moaning lowly at Aoi's touch and tried to keep still. Aoi gently pumped Naruto's erection and he came shortly; the cum flying into her face.

The blondes moaned at this and Aoi closed her eyes in bliss for a second while licking her lips. She then noticed it was still at full strength and gripped it again.

"Sorry about that." Naruto sheepishly said to Aoi, who slowly began licking at it once more.

"Trust me; there's nothing to be sorry about." Aoi softly chuckled as she wiped her face with her free hand and licked the semen off; enjoying the taste. Naruto groaned as Aoi stroked him and pumped his shaft.

She smoothly licked the top of it and swirled her tongue around it. Aoi's free hand began bouncing Naruto's balls and he shivered in pleasure at this.

Naruto stepped out of the water and stood closer to Aoi. She continued to jerk off the blonde male and Naruto stared down at her bosom.

Aoi's hand went under Naruto's crotch and began groping his ass. She kept stroking him and increased the pace of her licking.

"Wait, Aoi, that's dirty." Naruto moaned.

"I'm guessing you and Momoko didn't get so far, huh?" Aoi chuckled.

"Not really. We didn't do much." Naruto moaned and a sultry look appeared on Aoi's face.

"Not much? She didn't let you touch her breasts or pussy?" Aoi asked.

"No, she started licking me for a second before she just took off for no reason." Naruto and Aoi let go of him before standing up.

"Say no more." Aoi said as she whipped off her towel and Naruto's eyes grew large at her amazingly curvaceous body. She only smiled as she set the towel on the ground and instructed Naruto to lie on it.

He did as instructed and Aoi used the opportunity to straddle him. She smiled down at him as she turned around and her plump ass hovered over his face.

Before he could even say anything, Aoi brought her rear down on his face and smothered it. She began to work her ass on his face and he enjoyed the face of her plump derriere on his face.

"How's this, Naruto-kun?" Aoi asked and Naruto spoke but his words were completely incomprehensible. However, she was sure that whatever he was saying, it was very positive.

Aoi reached for his manhood and began pumping it again. Naruto kept still as Aoi rubbed her ass cheeks on his face and enjoyed the feeling.

Soon, Aoi placed herself on all four limbs and lifted her rear to hover it above Naruto's face. He looked up at her womanhood and she shook her folds over his face enticingly.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Aoi chuckled and Naruto gripped her ass before bringing his mouth to her pussy. His tongue lashed out of his mouth and began to lick her folds.

She smiled as his tongue slowly traced her folds and started to rub his fingers on her clit. Aoi smiled in pleasure at the feeling as Naruto tasted her clit and moved on to spread her folds.

He eyed the wetness inside of her and stared at them hungrily. Naruto's fingers rubbed Aoi's inner tunnels and she lowly purred at this.

Naruto smoothly worked his fingers on Aoi's innards and she return the favor by beginning to lick his manhood while simultaneously jerking it off. She slowly licked the veins of his erection and pumped his shaft.

Aoi's tongue made its way to the top of Naruto's cock and began to lick the head of it. She brushed her tongue on it the top of it and soaked it.

Naruto shivered in pleasure before beginning to lick Aoi's pussy and teased her clit by rubbing his thumbs on it. He worked his tongue into Aoi's arousal and she moaned at this before squeezing her breasts together on his cock.

The blonde male moaned as Aoi smiled at the feeling of his hardness between her breasts and she returned to licking it. Aoi rubbed her breasts on Naruto's manhood and made sure her tits massaged it.

Naruto enjoyed the taste of Aoi's wetness and swayed his tongue inside of her warmth. The blue-eyed female placed her mouth on top of Naruto's member and began to suck it off.

She swirled her tongue around it and Naruto's tongue was surrounded by total wetness. He tasted her moist innards and rubbed his thumbs on her clit.

Aoi let out muffled moans as Naruto pumped his member into the warmth of her mouth and brushed his tongue on her walls. Soon, they came at the same time and Naruto licked the fluids streaming out of Aoi's womanhood clean.

She did likewise with Naruto's semen as it filled her mouth and swallowed it. Aoi took her mouth off Naruto's cock and licked her lips as she panted with the younger blonde.

Aoi got off Naruto and they gave each other smiles. Naruto reached for Aoi's breasts but she gently stopped him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Next time, Naruto-kun, but for now, let's relax." Aoi said to Naruto, who was a bit disappointed by not being able to touch the woman's ample bust; failing to know that she was only declining to go any further with him just to tease him and thereby make him desire her more.

"Okay." Naruto answered before he and Aoi sat in the bath. Fortunately for him, he sat in the water while he rested his head on her breast as she trickled her fingers lovingly through his hair.  
 _Shortly afterwards_

Naruto left the baths refreshed and smiled at Aoi before sliding the door close.

" _I guess that counts as a hot bath."_ Naruto thought to himself as he donned a bath robe and began to make his way to his room. He looked around and wondered where Momoko had gone off to.

He just decided he'd see her tomorrow and headed upstairs to turn in.

_The next morning_

After Naruto woke up, he looked to see a tray of breakfast on his nightstand and he figured Momoko was the one responsible for making it. He smiled before eating the breakfast and he went downstairs before going out to the backyard.

He looked around and saw some laundry dropped the ground next to a basket full of clothes. Naruto raised a confused eye as he was sure that Momoko wouldn't have left the clothes there on purpose.

Suddenly, something happened that made Naruto's head snap in the direction of the forest while his eyes grew large.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Said shinobi immediately broke into a sprint in the direction of the voice, the cries getting louder as he got closer. He knew that it was Momoko, and from the sound of things, she was in trouble. Could it be the ruffians?

What were they doing to her...or what had they already done to her? Just the thought made him grind his teeth in anger, and his eyes, once sky blue, took on a crimson tint. If those bastards laid a hand or cock on her, there would be HELL to pay!

He finally came to a dirt road, where he found a group of men positioned in a circle around something...or someone! Most of them had their pants down, exposing their penises, and the others were in the process of doing so. In the center of the circle, wearing a look of sheer terror on her lovely face, was Momoko, the cock of one particularly burly brute mere inches away from her mouth.

At that moment, Naruto saw red. With a yell of unbridled fury, he bore down on the bastards, his teeth, now fangs, bared and his now claw-like hands reaching menacingly for their throats. There would be blood!

Naruto roared in rage as he threw a vicious punch at the brute whose member was closest to Momoko's mouth and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Before the other brutes could even take in what was going on, Naruto did a wild roundhouse kick that sent the rest of the brutes away from Momoko, who still sat on the ground watching the blonde boy with amazement.

The brutes groaned on the ground before slowly getting back up and looking at Naruto; who's slit pupils freaked most of them out. He stood in front of Momoko with his claws ready to swing at any time.

"Who the fuck are you supposed be?" The first ruffian, a blonde guy with peach fuzz, said.

"The one who's gonna break your face if you don't get out of here and stay the fuck away from these women and house all together!" Naruto viciously snapped back.

"Look, kid, you best get out of here and go on home." The second brute, a black-haired guy, said.

"I said, get out!" Naruto snarled and the five brutes all charged forward. Without the smallest hesitation, Naruto leaped at them and attacked.

He threw a brutal uppercut to the brute closest to him, a guy with auburn hair, and knocked him into the air. Naruto threw his fist at the third brute, another guy with black hair, and sent him down onto the ground with a thud.

Next, he grabbed the fourth brute, a guy with brown hair, by the back of the neck and got him in a tight headlock. With astounding speed, he ran forth past the first two brutes and slammed the guy's face into a tree.

Naruto thought he heard a bone-crunching sound come from the guy's face but he obviously didn't care as he lifted him over his head and slammed him onto the ground. He flew at the second brute and threw a 360-degree kick at his hip that knocked him flat on his back.

Naruto snapped his head at the first brute and glared dangerously at him. The guy ignorantly ran at him and Naruto did likewise.

"You little…" The ruffian said but Naruto gave him a solid fist to the center of his chest that knocked him onto his back. He lie there before Naruto pounced on him and began delivering savage barrages of fists to his ribs that sounded through the area.

The original ruffian yelled in pain as Naruto's rage-fueled punches beat against his ribs an excessive amount of times and ended the barrage with a punch to his face; again hearing the sound of bone crunching. Naruto got off the man and stood in front of Momoko defensively; not noticing the awestruck look on her face.

He looked around him to see the group of ruffians all laying on the ground and after a while, they slowly staggered to their feet with blood dripping from their mouths and glared at Naruto.

Naruto began doing hand signs and Momoko watched with curiosity as to what her young hero would do next.

"Special art of intimidation: Batman glare." Naruto said aloud and with that statement, his eyes turned solid white and devoid of irises in a deadly state. The glare made the ruffians all run away quickly while holding onto their now-broken wounds and body parts.

Naruto watched as the first ruffian limped away while holding onto his broken ribs and smiled victoriously. He reverted to his normal appearance and turned around to face Momoko.

"Momoko, are you al…" Naruto began to say before Momoko happily wrapped her arms around him and smothered his face against her breasts. He blushed at what was happening and stood as he was.

"My hero!" Momoko happily said to Naruto as she smothered her enormous bosom on his face before putting him down.

"Thank you, Momoko, but are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yep; you saved me just in time from those men." Momoko answered.

"Well, I don't think those clowns will ever come around here again." Naruto said and suddenly, Momoko kneeled down to grip the zipper of his pants. The brunette began to unzip Naruto's pants and he jumped back with a startled expression.

"Momoko, what are you doing?" Naruto asked Momoko, who seductively giggled.

"Rewarding you, of course, Naruto-kun." Momoko said as she crawled towards him on all fours and he blushed as he watched her breasts dangle.

"Momoko, you're safe. To me, that's reward enough." Naruto said and Momoko kept on giggling.

"To me, you deserve much more." Momoko said.

"Why?" Naruto stammered.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun." Momoko affectionately answered and Naruto blanked once in response. He didn't know how to respond but he'd be lying if he said he didn't hold any feeling towards Momoko.

He stood as he was while Momoko turned around on all fours and began to rub her scantily-clad ass on his crotch. Naruto blushed the whole time as Momoko teased his crotch and her large rear on him drove him wild.

Naruto embraced Momoko from behind and hugged her lovingly. The taller woman turned around and pressed her lips on Naruto's as she wrapped her slender arms around him.

Blue eyes and light brown ones met passionately as the pair kissed while Momoko reached down. She pulled down Naruto's zipper and immediately fished out his member.

Seeing it made her lust soar as Naruto's tongue flew into her mouth and began to rub on Momoko's tongue. The two held onto each other and in the middle of their kiss, Momoko unzipped Naruto's jacket.

She began to rub her hand on his chest and felt his powerful abdomen. Naruto and Momoko's tongues violently versed one another as they kissed.

Naruto stroked Momoko's cheek as she lay him on the ground and continued to gaze into her eyes. She broke the kiss and reached back to undo her apron along with its front.

Momoko's clothes fell off; exposing her curvaceous body and enormous breasts in the process. Naruto smiled at the sight as he found her physical form to be just as glorious the first he saw her the previous night.

All that remained of Momoko's clothes were her small panties that already had a stain of arousal of them and she removed the garment, displaying her wet womanhood as she spread her folds apart.

She giggled at his blushing face as she straddled him and lifted up his shirt, showing his powerful abdomen. Momoko smiled at before Naruto instantly reached up and cupped her breasts.

Though he couldn't fit the enormous mounds in his hands, he still fondled them and squeezed whatever he held. Momoko moaned as Naruto kneaded the orbs of flesh together and bounced them in his hold.

Momoko blushed as Naruto groped her breasts and rubbed them tenderly. His fingers massaged them and toyed with them as he marveled at them.

He began to kiss her breasts as he caressed them and the attractive maid held him close to her. Naruto's lips touched Momoko's teat and he began to lick into it.

His tongue flicked Momoko's nipple repeatedly until he planted his mouth on it and began to suckle it. Much to his surprise, he realized he was suckling Momoko's breast milk and found the taste too good to be true.

Nonetheless, Momoko enjoyed the feeling and held Naruto's head to her bosom as if she was nursing an infant. She stroked Naruto's head as he feverishly drank her milk and squeezed the mound he was drinking from simultaneously.

His taste buds met an insanely delicious fluid that soaked his tongue and his other hand fondled her other breast. Momoko's ass smothered Naruto's lap and his erection began to rise inside his pants.

As for Momoko, her own arousal began to form the second Naruto arrived to save her and some her wetness had seeped out of her pussy. Naruto twisted Momoko's tit and gently pulled it forward before releasing it.

He flicked it and teased her bud as he twirled his thumb around it. Naruto's fingers massaged Momoko's large breast and he took his mouth off her tit to plant it on the other.

Once again drinking Momoko's breast milk, Naruto kneaded the mounds and though he was nowhere close to fitting them in his hands, he still groped them well. The sexy brunette moaned the whole time as her legs began to cringe.

Naruto finished suckling Momoko's milk and she smiled as he liked the white fluid on his lips. She laid him back on the ground as she crawled over him and pressed her breasts on his chest as she did so.

Momoko positioned herself above Naruto, her large, delicious ass hovering over his face. With a smile and not a single word coming from her kissable lips, Momoko brought her rear down on Naruto's face and smothered it.

Naruto smiled as Momoko rubbed her juicy rear cheeks on his face and smothered it simultaneously. Momoko, still wriggling her ass, smiled as Naruto's manhood stood at its full height and length and licked her lips at the sight.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like it if I sat on your face every day?" Momoko asked, and in response Naruto immediately held up his thumb in affirmation. Smiling, she continued to rub her large, delectable lower mounds against Naruto's face, with him enjoying every second of it.

The brunette beauty began to squish Naruto's face and wiggled her cheeks with even more vigor. Naruto incoherently moaned underneath Momoko and reached up to grab her breasts, but he couldn't reach. Immense relief washed over him when he felt Momoko lean forward somewhat, grabbed his hands, and place them on her bountiful bosom.

Momoko groaned as Naruto groped her breasts lustily, but continued to rub her perfect ass against his face with reckless abandon. Finally, Momoko lifted her ass off Naruto's face and spread her legs apart to show him the wetness between them.

Naruto simply licked his lips and began to brush his tongue on Momoko's folds. The beautiful maid moaned as Naruto's tongue traced her folds while his fingers rubbed on her clit at the same time.

Naruto's tongue traced Momoko's womanhood and she moaned as his fingers wriggled on her folds. He rubbed his thumb on her clit and licked her folds.

This turned on the brunette as she whimpered while Naruto's tongue whirled around her crevices and licked at her wetness. He then spread them apart to allow his tongue to enter and worked it into Momoko's moist innards.

He marveled at how good Momoko's pussy tasted and licked into her womanhood. His tongue swayed inside of Momoko's crevices and tasted her wetness.

Momoko moaned while she began squeezing her breasts together and licking her tits out of arousal. Doing so only raised her levels of wetness and gave Naruto more flavor to lick.

Naruto's tongue dug into Momoko's womanhood and licked into her tightness. He watched as Momoko groped her breasts and smoothly licked her nipples.

She felt something hard touching her as she recognized it was Naruto's erection and she suddenly got an idea. Momoko told Naruto to sit up for a second and he stopped licking her to do as told.

Momoko removed Naruto's pants and hovered her rear above his cock. He understood what she wanted and placed his manhood between her rear cheeks.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Momoko's ass smothered his erection and she smiled at the hard feeling. She moaned with Naruto began to thrust inside of her rear cheeks and grinded her ass on it.

Momoko rolled her hips to grind Naruto's length inside of and he planted his lips on one of her breasts. He hungrily began drinking her milk again as his cock pounded against the inside of her ass and he placed his fingers inside her folds.

Naruto wriggled his fingers inside of Momoko's pussy and they rubbed inside of her walls. Momoko's ass rubbed Naruto's stiffness and he moaned at the soft feeling.

He caressed the same breast he was drinking from and sank his fingers into the tumultuous mound; massaging whatever space he could of them. Naruto's fingers brushed on Momoko's wet walls and she moaned as he did so.

Soon, Momoko felt Naruto's length vibrate inside her ass and could he would come soon. This was definitely convenient as Naruto's fingering was paying off and her own release was to happen any minute.

Naruto suckled Momoko's milk as she held his head against her jiggling breasts while tricking her fingers through his hair. Momoko moaned as her fluids streamed out of her womanhood and Naruto's manhood erupted inside her ass cheeks.

His cum splattered inside Momoko's ass and he moaned with her as he came. The two panted and Naruto held up his fingers to see Momoko's fluids soaking them.

"Look wet you are, Momoko-chan." Naruto teasingly as he held up his fingers and Momoko licked her release off fingers. Naruto chuckled at the sultrily gesture before Momoko stood up and freed his cock from between her ass.

He watched as Momoko got on all fours and lowered her head down to his erection. She palmed his balls and began to bounce them in her hold.

Naruto moaned as Momoko began licking his shaft slowly and savored the taste. Her hot tongue brushed on Naruto's vein-covered length and she trickled her fingers on his testicles.

The brunette skillfully worked her tongue on Naruto's shaft and she stroked it at the same time. Momoko enjoyed the taste as she licked the underside of it and listened as Naruto shivered in pleasure.

After soaking the underside of Naruto's length, she blew on it and her cool breath made him growl with lust. Next, she placed her mouth on Naruto's cock while the rest of it was being stroked by her hand.

She began to move her head up and down on his erection. Naruto moaned as Momoko sucked off his erection and still continued to bounce his balls with her other hand.

Momoko swirled her tongue around Naruto's member as her tongue brushed the head of it and the blonde moaned. The maid began to shake her rear about out of pure arousal and let out muffled moans as she licked the top of Naruto's manhood.

She pumped the shaft of it and stroked it one more time before taking her mouth off it. Naruto watched in amusement as Momoko cupped her enormous breasts and squeezed them together on his cock.

He moaned in absolute pleasure as Momoko began massaging his hardness with her large mounds and she smiled at his reaction. She stroked his length with her ample mounds and rubbed them together.

"How do you like my breasts, Naruto-kun?" Momoko seductively asked before placing her mouth on whatever space of Naruto's cock that wasn't buried inside her breasts.

"They're awesome!" Naruto moaned in an ecstatic voice as he began to thrust into her mouth and she reprised her role of sucking on his erection. He moaned as Momoko's saliva washed over his manhood and his thrusts made her breasts jiggle together on his erection.

Naruto's length was smothered by Momoko's bosom and she made sure her tits rub the veins of his stiffness. Momoko worked her tongue on Naruto's member and smoothly licked its head.

He moaned at this while Momoko stroked his member with her large bust and concentrated on working her mouth on it. Momoko took her mouth off his soaked length and licked the top of it.

Naruto pounded into the ample valley of flesh and their softness made his orgasm approach quickly. He figured he'd come very soon and Momoko continued to knead her tits together on his length.

Momoko smiled at Naruto's pleasured moans as her breasts squeezed his cock and massaged his hardness. Soon, Naruto came into Momoko's mouth and she took her jaws off his erection to allow the rest of his release to fly onto her totally flawless face.

He moaned with Momoko as his semen hit her face and gulped down his release. The two panted and Naruto watched as Momoko wiped his cum off her face and licked it in the same fashion she did with her own release earlier.

"Momoko-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you mind turning around and spreading your legs?" Naruto asked and Momoko released his member from her breasts to turn around; understanding what the younger man had in mind. She hovered over Naruto's member and faced away from him as she spread her legs.

Naruto gripped Momoko's curvaceous waist and began to help her slide down his manhood. Her womanhood took in Naruto's hardness and she moaned loudly as her hymen broke apart.

She blushed heavily at how big Naruto felt inside of her and he still held onto her waist while beginning to thrust into her. This took her mind off the pain she felt of losing her virginity and she began to ride his stiff manhood.

Momoko began to buck her hips and her walls were deeply rubbed by Naruto's throbbing erection. Naruto moaned at how warm and tight Momoko's womanhood felt.

Her breasts began to jiggle about and Naruto held onto her curvaceous waist. The young man pummeled his length into Momoko's pussy and the incredibly attractive woman shook her curvaceous waist to grind the erection inside of her.

She whimpered as he pounded into her warmth and placed her hands beside him on the ground. Naruto jerked his member into her core as she rode him and her delicious ass smacked on his lap with each thrust.

Momoko closed her eyes and moaned loudly with Naruto doing likewise as his hips shot upright. He watched as Momoko looked back at him with pure lust in her eyes and made kissing gestures at him.

He sat upright and released Momoko's waist to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. The blonde began to rub them together and sank his fingers into them.

Naruto's member pounded deeply into Momoko's core and her walls grinded it as she worked her hips. He began kissing Momoko's cheek as they worked their hips together in a perfect sync and her eyes looked back at him.

She moaned in pure pleasure as Naruto groped her jiggling breasts and pressed them together. The brunette turned her head and smothered her lips against Naruto's.

Cerulean eyes met light brown ones while Momoko's ass rapidly met Naruto's crotch and the sounds of flesh sounded throughout the forest. Naruto's tongue entered Momoko's mouth and was instantly greeted by her own.

Momoko lifted her hand and stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly as he thrust into her warmth. She spread her legs and worked her hips together.

Her pussy was slammed into by his hilt and the pair moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto and Momoko drenched each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Momoko's womanhood grinded Naruto's every thrust as she rode his length and they both fell back. Naruto's chest met Momoko's back and their lips hadn't separated at all.

Their eyes sparkled at each other and Momoko placed her hands on top of Naruto's to assist in groping her heaving breasts. Naruto and Momoko kneaded the mounds and doing so only cased the seductive maid's womanhood to grow tighter on his length.

Naruto resorted to pinching Momoko's nipples and tweaking them. Momoko broke the kiss and moaned loudly as she bucked her hips.

She spread her legs apart and watched as Naruto's member rocketed into her womanhood. Naruto began licking Momoko's cheek and by that point, her whole face had turned red with lust.

The maid's amazing bust bounced high into the air and the heroic shinobi pulled her tits forward before releasing them. Both of the mounds endlessly jiggled and Momoko whimpered as she felt her walls about to wrap around Naruto's length not long from their current point.

The same could be said for Naruto as his length twitched inside Momoko and he continued to pummel his member into her walls of flesh. Momoko's pussy grinded Naruto's cock as it rubbed against her walls and hit her warm innards sharply.

Soon, Momoko and Naruto moaned loudly together as her inner walls coiled around his member and squeezed it tightly enough for his fiery seed to fire into her womb. They moaned at their release and rested.

Naruto's semen and Momoko's juices poured out of her entrance and onto the ground. The blonde pulled out of the brunette and they panted together with sweat pouring down their heads.

Momoko reached back and stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly as they lay together. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Hey, Momoko-chan, are you up for more action?" Naruto asked and Momoko only smiled in absolute response. This confirmed she was interested and a moment after that, Naruto had her back against a tree with her legs spread apart.

Naruto entered Momoko's womanhood and started a brand new wave of thrusts into her body. She locked her long legs around Naruto's waist and held onto his shoulders.

Her luscious breasts bounced as Naruto rammed his erection into Momoko's wetness and she bucked her hips. Naruto held onto Momoko's juicy ass and her hips helped her grind the hard length pounding on her walls.

Momoko closed her eyes and went back to moaning with Naruto as they worked their hips in perfect sync. The beautiful maid's ass tapped on Naruto's lap and the blonde boy moaned as she smothered her breasts on his chest.

The pair began to lick each other's necks and Naruto's hips charged forward as his erection rumbled into her walls. Momoko's lovely eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto pounded into her tight innards and she grew tighter on him.

Their sweat mixed together as they pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled once again. Momoko's mounds jiggled against Naruto's chest and he moaned in complete pleasure at the feeling.

Naruto and Momoko worked their hips together as they held onto each other tightly. The sexy brunette smothered her lips on Naruto's and their sparkling eyes met.

They gazed into each other as their tongues reunited and uncontrollably rubbed. Momoko unwrapped one leg from Naruto's waist and stood back against the tree.

This allowed Naruto to press his hands on her bouncing breasts and groped them. He sank his fingers into the large mounds and squeezed them together.

Momoko moaned into Naruto's mouth as their tongues collided lustily and they moaned as they came together for the second time. Their releases oozed out of Momoko's womanhood and onto the ground.

Still feeling high amounts of lust in their minds, Momoko was soon riding Naruto's length for the third time as he lay on the ground on his back. The blonde hadn't removed his manhood from Momoko's core and still continued to slam it into her body.

Momoko rolled her hips forward as Naruto thrust into her warmth and she gripped his shoulders once again. Naruto watched as her breasts jiggled and placed his hands on the mounds to grope them.

The busty woman closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto thrust into her core. His member soared into Momoko's pussy and she whimpered as she felt his manhood sharply slamming into her walls.

Naruto squeezed the mounds and kneaded them as they jiggled into the air. As done before, the groping of her tits only caused her to become tighter on his hilt and it flew into her womanhood.

Momoko wiggled her hips and grinded Naruto's cock as it slammed into her pussy. Naruto huskily growled at Momoko's tightness steadily wrapping around his manhood and he sat up next.

He squeezed her breasts together and began licking both of her hardened tits. Momoko held Naruto's face to her jiggling tits as he rubbed his tongue on her breasts.

Next, he planted his lip on the teat closest to his mouth and began drinking the milk. Naruto just couldn't resist the maid's divine milk as he drank it in an addicting fashion and Momoko simply moaned in response as her still-active blush remained on her face.

Naruto's hips flew upright and sent his manhood pummeling into Momoko's tightness. Her walls grinded his length as it crashed into them and she whimpered at the feeling of it being so big inside of her.

The blonde moaned with the busty brunette as they worked their hips well and she trickled her fingers through his hair affectionately. Momoko's breasts jiggled in Naruto's hold as he suckled milk from the closest mouth and she worked her hips one final time before her walls clamped down on the erection inside of them.

They tightened around it and Naruto groaned as he came into the woman for the third time. Momoko moaned with Naruto before falling onto him; her breasts flattening on his chest.

Both of them panted heavily as they remained in that position to cuddle and Naruto smiled as Momoko rested on him. She gave him her bright smile and he returned the gesture with his own grin.

After they were done cuddling, Naruto put his clothes back on and looked to see Momoko stagger to her feet. She picked up her clothes and slung them over her shoulders before moving to Naruto.

She managed to pick him up bridal style and smiled at him as she began to carry him back to the mansion. Momoko pressed her breasts on his face as she carried him from the forest and he smiled up at her.

Momoko cheerily smiled at Naruto as she set him down on the ground and connected eyes with him before pressing her lips on his. After a while, she separated lips and smiled as she went back into the house.

Naruto smiled as the sexy woman left and he staggered to his feet, almost collapsing again. Who would have thought that meek Momoko could be so vivacious when it came to sex?

With bits of his fluids still dripping out from his cock, he slowly pulled up his pants. As he closed the zipper, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Aoi, her face emotionless, her slender arms folded under her lovely bosom.

"You're quite a player," she said casually. "Who'd have thought you could give Momoko such a good time?"

"Uhh..." was all Naruto could say before Aoi laid a finger on his lips, both silencing and arousing him.

"I'll let you off with this," she said as she removed the finger, "but if you mistreat her, you'll regret it." The last two words were delivered with a surprising amount of viciousness.

Despite this, Naruto felt compelled to speak. "I'd never mistreat her!" he cried.

Aoi smiled, then laid a hand on Naruto's cheek, causing his face to warm up and his body to shiver. "Good," she said. "But still..."

Her hand moved downward, and Naruto was aware that it was moving towards his covered member. Did she want him too?

"W-w-what are you doing?" he asked nervously. He gave a light yelp when she unzipped his pants and dug into the opening before abruptly removing her hand.

"Can't you see?" she asked, almost pleadingly. "I want you. Can't you hear my heart beating?" As if to emphasize her proclamation and answer her own question, she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand to her magnificent bosom. Impulsively, he gave it a light squeeze, eliciting a pleasured sigh from Aoi.

Using her other hand, Aoi reached forward and cupped Naruto's ass, surprising him slightly. She then pulled him closer with this gesture, her gaze freezing him, enticing him, making him want her.

She removed his hand from her bust and once again dug into the opening in his pants, this time withdrawing Naruto's now hard member out and giving a satisfied smile. Leaning down, she licked the end of it, and Naruto groaned pleasurably.

"I want you," she repeated, licking it again.

"I'll sit on you all day, I'll put you over my knee and slap your ass 'til the sun rises next morning, I'll cover your face in suds and rub it all over my naked body, I'll suck your stuff out of your cock like a straw, I'll feed you my milk until you'll want nothing else. Do you understand me, Naruto Namikaze?" Her grip on his rod tightened slightly.

"I am going to fuck you, and you will enjoy it and want me to do it over and over again. I don't care if Momoko joins in, but I will make you want me!" Aoi said.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was on his back, his pants had been utterly ripped off, and Aoi was over him, her eyes filled with lust. She straddled him and removed his shirt.

Aoi smiled at his now naked form and using both hands, she lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Next, she took off her skirt and let it drop to the floor.

She sat down on Naruto's lap and he stared at her curvaceous figure with a pleased smile. Aoi smiled back at Naruto as she sat him up and his hands hovered near her breasts.

He looked at Aoi and she nodded to give him permission. Naruto planted his hands on Aoi's breasts and he began to grope them while the older blonde began to rub her folds on his cock.

As with Momoko, Naruto couldn't fit the mounds into his hands and he caressed them gently. He planted his lips on one of her breasts and began to drink her milk.

She moaned at this as she sank her pussy down his cock and this snapped apart her inner barrier. Aoi gritted her teeth together in pain and Naruto moaned in response.

After a while, Aoi began to roll her hips in a forward motion and Naruto began to thrust his manhood into her walls. He kept his handed planted on her enormous breasts as they bounced high into the air and she moaned with him.

Naruto kept his lips on Aoi's breast and sank his fingers into the jiggling mound. The palm of his hand squeezed what he could fit of the mounds and kneaded them tenderly.

Aoi held Naruto's face to her breast as he pounded into her womanhood and she wiggled her hips. Naruto's length slammed into her walls and she whimpered as she felt her weak spot being rumbled.

Naruto stopped drinking Aoi's milk to gently bit into her breast and she moaned loudly at this while his hands gripped her ass. Her plump rear smacked on Naruto's crotch and she his head against her breast in an almost maternal fashion; trickling her fingers softly through his hair.

The blonde woman's hip rolling allowed her womanhood to grind Naruto's length as it plunged into her and pleasured her greatly. Naruto gently gnawed on Aoi's heaving mound and groped her ass.

The young man's lust fueled his movements as he thrust into Aoi's inner caverns and slammed his practically-immortal length into her. He worked his teeth on Aoi's breast and sank his canines into them.

Aoi looked behind her and looked in amazement as Naruto's hips drew upright. Naruto kept his teeth on Aoi's breast as he had waited for such an opportunity since the previous night and wasn't wasting his chance.

Naruto eventually took his mouth off Aoi's breast and pressed his lips on her own. The two sets of bright blue eyes looked into each other as the blondes worked their hips together and held onto each other tightly.

Aoi's tongue was instantly met by Naruto's and she welcomed it by rubbing hers on his. Naruto released Aoi's ass and wrapped his arms around her back.

Naruto's length crashed into Aoi's warmth and she moaned into his mouth as a result. The two blondes moaned into each other's mouths and met eyes.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Miku watched the pair from the trees and glared dangerously at Naruto. Miku gritted her teeth angrily as she watched the blonde shinobi make love to her beloved Aoi.

How dare he?! She had just been on a pleasant walk when she had heard voices in the area, and that they belonged to Aoi and Naruto. Racing to the scene, she had come upon them copulating, yet was too stunned to interrupt their tryst.

That bastard! He was touching Aoi in places...oh, now she was sitting on his face! Lucky! Oh, how Miku wanted to make her presence known and break things up, but she couldn't move from her hiding space.

"I'll keep that...thing away from you, Aoi-sama!" she snarled quietly. "Even if I have to take it for myself!"

As Miku watched Aoi get back on Naruto's length and listened to the woman moan, her hands tightened into fists. Despite pleasure the blonde woman felt, this was mentally agonizing for Miku to hear as she took off.

Back with Aoi and Naruto, the two felt their release approaching and moaned together. Naruto lay on his back and Aoi placed her hands on his chest for balance.

She threw her head back in pleasure as her innards wrapped around Naruto's length and he coated her womb with his semen. They panted and Aoi, with Naruto's cock still inside of her, fell forward onto him.

Her breasts flattened against his chest and she smiled at him. He returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Aoi to stroke her lovely back.

"That was something, wasn't it, Naruto-kun?" Aoi asked.

"It sure was, Aoi-chan. It sure was." Naruto answered in a husky voice as he panted and Aoi noticed he was still hard inside of her. This only made her smile in satisfaction and Naruto picked up on her smile.

"Are you still good to go, Naruto-kun?" Aoi asked.

"Totally." Naruto answered and he soon proved his point when Aoi pressed her hands against the laundry pole. The blonde shinobi stood behind her and entered her once again.

She moaned as he began to thrust into her and made her breasts start to jiggle about. Aoi squeezed her eyes shut as the younger blonde pounded his stiffness into her body and held onto her waist.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he wildly slammed his cock into her body and it rubbed against her hot walls. She pressed herself onto the pole more so and smothered one of her breasts against it.

The blue-eyed male's crotch hit Aoi's rear rapidly and he moaned with her as his manhood strongly pummeled into her. Aoi rutted her hips backwards and this allowed her pussy to grind his length.

Suddenly, without saying a thing, Naruto lifted Aoi's leg off the ground and held it up in the air. He held onto her inner thigh and restarted his thrusts into her.

Aoi reached back with her arm that was closest to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now in a standing version of the spoon position, she moaned as Naruto kept her leg in the air and rumbled his throbbing length into her core.

His manhood thundered into her warmth and her walls grinded him. Naruto reached forth and cupped Aoi's free breast.

He fondled it and she grew tighter on his cock as a result. Aoi moaned at his and Naruto smothered his lips against hers.

Naruto and Aoi blissfully closed eyes as they kissed and worked their legs together. He sank his fingers into the mound and squeezed it vigorously.

With help from Naruto, Aoi was able to buck her hip and grind the erection hitting her deeply. Naruto's hand groped Aoi's glorious leg and she moaned into Naruto's mouth once again as her warmth coiled around him.

Their release poured out of Aoi's womanhood and onto the ground. Naruto and Aoi separated lips to pant as the former set the lovely woman's leg on the ground.

The two sat on the ground and rested as they wiped off the sweat pouring from their skulls. Naruto crawled over Aoi and pressed his lips on her breasts.

He began suckling her milk as he brushed his cock on her folds and she cupped his ass once again to bring him inside of her. They moaned at this while Naruto pummeled his vein-covered manhood into her wetness and still continued to hungrily drink her milk.

Aoi reprised her role of bucking her hips and she held his face to her bosom simultaneously. Naruto's undying member charged deeply into Aoi's inner tunnels and she moaned loudly.

Naruto temporarily took his mouth off the mounds and squeezed together only to plant his lips on her hardened buds. He licked the bouncing orbs of flesh and groped them tenderly.

The young shinobi tongue wildly licked at them and the beautiful blonde woman's walls were rubbed by his length. Naruto's length practically rampaged inside of Aoi's core and her hip movements were in a flawless sync with his own moves.

Naruto thirstily drank from Aoi's tits before beginning to lick her neck and she wrapped her arms around his back to hold him close. He pummeled into her core and her womanhood grinded his powerful erection.

Aoi whimpered as her warm and tight innards grinded Naruto's heavy thrusting. The blonde woman deeply blushed and Naruto reached up to frame her face.

The two sweated heavily from their last number of romps and both stroked each other's cheeks with great affection. Naruto eventually began nibbling Aoi's neck where he had licked earlier until she got a hickey and he then victoriously made their lips meet.

Their tongue slobbered on each other and Aoi ran her hands up Naruto's back until they reached the back of his head. She held the back of his head as they kissed and as before, she came first with Naruto doing the same less than a second afterwards.

Aoi and Naruto moaned together before he got off of her and rested alongside her. He panted and looked at Aoi panting with a pleased look on her face.

She moved closer to him and smothered her lips on him while stroking his cheek. Naruto ran his fingers through Aoi's hair and stroked her back.

"Naruto-kun, that was unbelievably good." Aoi said as she nuzzled Naruto's chest.

"Thank you, Aoi-chan. You were totally perfect." Naruto chuckled back before Aoi slowly staggered to her feet and ran her finger against his cheek.

"Well, this definitely won't be the last time we do this." Aoi said as she winked at Naruto and he only smiled at her as she got dressed. Then, Aoi went back into the house and Naruto lay on the ground for a while before trying to stand back up.

He managed to jump onto his feet for a while before falling back down and lying in the same spot he was before. The sex he had with Momoko and Aoi had taken a lot of out of him and he managed to put his pants back on.

Before he could put on his shirt and jacket, he heard an unsheathing sound and quickly turned around to see Miku glaring dangerous at him with a long katana blade in her hand.

"Miku, what are you doing with that?" Naruto nervously asked; obviously aware that both the glare she gave him and the sword she had meant there was something wrong. Miku's only answer was swinging the sword at him and he forced himself onto his feet to dodge it.

The katana split his shirt and he gawked at the blue-haired woman in shock as she raised the sword over her head to swing it again.

" _She's nuts!"_ Naruto thought as he used the energy he had left to take off running and Miku instantly chased after him like a psychopathic killer. He yelled as Miku chased after him and if he had his normal amount of energy, he could have just jumped onto a roof where she couldn't reach him.

Also, Naruto's Hirashin knives were back in his jacket, thus making him unable to flash away from her.

Get back here!" Miku snarled, swinging her katana around like a maniac. Naruto, of course, did no such thing and continued to run for his life.

" _What's with her? What did I do_?" he thought.

Well, he'd banged Momoko and Aoi, so maybe Miku was jealous and wanted her turn with him, but if that was the case, why was she attacking him? He was suddenly brought out of his pondering by a wall that conveniently happened to be in his path.

He collided with it and fell on his back. He could hear Miku coming closer, but what could he do? Granted, he could probably overpower her and make his escape with little effort, but then he could get into trouble not just with Aoi and Momoko, but also with Tsunade.

Suddenly, he felt the tip of the blade press very lightly against his forehead, with Miku towering over him (giving him a good look of her panties up her blue skirt) and still giving him a terrible glare.

"You sick fuck, for what you did to Aoi, I ought to chop you into confetti by now." Miku viciously snarled as she then moved the blade towards his pants, leveling its tip right above his crotch.

"Or at the very least, chop off that thing so you can't bang Aoi anymore!"

"Why?" he asked frantically.

Miku was silent at first and then blushed. Suddenly, Naruto realized the reason behind the attack.

"Miku," he said carefully, "are you-?"

"Yes, I like Aoi!" she snapped. "What's wrong with that?!"

Then, to Naruto's surprise and relief, she dropped the sword, and he became even more shocked when she got down on all fours and unzipped his pants, fishing out his member, which had become hardened due to the fact that her lovely rear was now conveniently squishing Naruto's face.

"I'll protect her from this vile instrument," she murmured, licking it, and eliciting a muffled groan from her victim, "even if I have to fuck you myself."

This shocked Naruto as Miku pumped his member and stroked it in her hold. Miku reared and wiggled her ass on Naruto's face.

While Naruto didn't fully understand why Miku was doing this to him, he, of course, had no complaints as the blue-haired woman smothered her rear on his face. Her hand stroked his cock and she lowered her head down to it.

She planted her mouth on it and started to suck it off. Naruto moaned as Miku's tongue brushed on his dick and swirled her tongue around it.

Though Miku originally thought she'd despise the taste of Naruto's reborn erection, she found it to taste great as she sucked it off and the woman kept her ass on his face. Naruto felt Miku's panties growing wet and he realized that the woman was becoming aroused.

He began licking the wet stain and Miku's eyes looked back at him with a venomously glare; her own attempt to make it appear that she was trying to resist his licking. The blonde didn't notice as Miku pulled down her shirt and squeezed her breasts on his cock.

Naruto let out a muffled moan as Miku pumped her mouth on his hilt and stirred her tongue around it. He licked through her panties enough for his tongue to reach her folds and he began licking them.

Miku moaned as Naruto's tongue traced her folds and she squeezed her breasts around his cock. She kneaded the mounds of flesh on his member and moaned as his tongue found its ways into her pussy.

Having pulled her panties to the side, Naruto's tongue licked deeply into Miku's warmth and her arousal tasted marvelous. Miku's tits rubbed Naruto's stiffness and he began to thrust into her mouth.

Her tits jiggled on his cock as it flew up into her mouth and she licked the head of it smoothly. Naruto's fingers wriggled on Miku's folds as he licked into her pussy and she let out another muffled moan.

Soon, the two came and Miku swallowed Naruto's semen while he licked the fluids streaming from her pussy clean. Naruto licked the fluids before doing the same to his lips and Miku pulled her shirt back up to cover her breasts.

She lifted her ass off Naruto's face and glared at his still-hard erection.

"What the hell is this?!" Miku growled as she stared at his cock and stood up. She immediately turned around and pulled down her soaked panties before completely pulling down Naruto's pants.

"Apparently, I'm gonna have to do more with this thing if I want it away from Aoi-sama." Miku said as she removed her skirt and only kept her shirt on. Naruto watched as Miku lowered her entrance on his cock and moaned painfully as her virginity was no more.

Naruto moaned as well and Miku only looked down at him. She placed her hands on his chest and held him down.

"Miku…" Naruto said.

"I'm only doing this to keep this hideous thing as far as possible from Aoi." Miku said to Naruto before rolling her hips forward and he remained still. Much to Miku's surprise, she loved the feeling of Naruto's stiffness inside of her and rolled her hips forward.

Naruto moaned with Miku as she wiggled her hips and it wasn't very long before he finally began to thrust into her. She rode his member as it crashed into her warmth and her clothed breasts began to jiggle.

Miku's ass met Naruto's lap over and over as he pounded into her entrance. She heavily blushed as Naruto sent his member flying into Miku's womanhood and she whimpered at this.

Naruto gripped Miku's waist and held onto her like so as he thrust upright. She worked her hips forward and grinded his manhood inside her core.

Miku moaned as she closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto's length rammed into her core. Naruto pulled down Miku's shirt and licked his lips before cupping what he could hold of them.

Like with Momoko and Aoi before, groping breasts larger than his hands was nothing he couldn't handle and he squeezed them as they jiggled. Miku placed his arms down and pulled off her shirt to fling it onto the floor away from them.

She re-planted Naruto's hands on her breasts and watched as he kneaded the large mounds together. Her ass smacked heavily on his lap as she rode his erection and rolled her hips forward. Naruto's stiffness surged into Miku's womanhood and rubbed on her walls powerfully.

The blonde male moaned as he pumped his manhood upright into her walls and made them rumble. He then sat up and began kissing Miku's jiggling bosom.

Much to her surprise, she found herself holding Naruto's face to her breasts as he groped them and rubbed the mounds together. He planted his lips on her nipple and began to suckle her breast milk.

The blunette trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair and watched as he drank from her tumultuous mound. With even all the breast milk he drank not long ago, he just couldn't seem to get enough of the creamy substances on his tongue.

Miku rolled her hips in a forward direction and shook her waist. Naruto moaned as he plunged his length into Miku's warm and tight innards.

He rubbed her breasts together and took his lips off her heavenly teat. Miku instantly cupped his face and smothered her lips on his.

Given how she pursued him with the katana earlier, he didn't expect this to happen in the least but he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him. Naruto pounded his member into Miku's walls and her hips moving caused it to be grinded inside of her walls.

The bright set of blue eyes stared into each other and Naruto's tongue instantly found Miku's. Naruto sank his fingers into the jiggling orbs of flesh and moulded them against each other.

Naruto's member soared into Miku's walls and they grinded it in return. Miku's hips moved forward and she felt Naruto's length twitch inside of her.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes passionately and read them. Both their eyes affirmed they were about to cum and Miku flattened her breasts against Naruto's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

Both of them moved their hips a final time before Miku's warmth constricted Naruto's cock and he flooded her insides with his semen. They separated lips to moan loudly at this before Naruto fell backwards and took Miku with him.

She lay on top of him and they sweated together. Miku looked at Naruto and sighed pleasurably as that heart-stopping smile appeared on her face and his foxy grin looked back at her.

As Miku began to get off Naruto, she looked to see that he was still hard inside of her pussy and moaned. Naruto groaned as he grew hard inside of Miku's pussy once more.

"Naruto-kun, how are you so hard again after coming like that?" Miku asked.

"Sorry, Miku-chan. Your pussy squeezed it so much that I got hard like this again." Naruto answered and Miku sighed as she got off him to turn around. She brought her womanhood down onto his length and took him in once again.

"I'll do every position in the world to keep this wretched thing away from Aoi-sama!" Miku moaned as Naruto began to drive his swollen member into her walls and she bucked her hips in response. She brought down her wetness down onto the manhood pounded into her warmth and hit against her insides.

Naruto cupped Miku's large bosom and groped them as they jiggled high into the air. The sound of flesh hitting sounded throughout area as Miku's ass met Naruto's lap and he caressed what he could hold of her breasts.

She moaned loudly as she rode his cock and Naruto moaned with her. He sent his erection slamming into her walls and she wiggled her hips.

Miku rode Naruto's member as her hips moved into full tandem with his own speed and she fell back. Her back touched Naruto's chest and he pinched tweaking her erect nipples.

He twisted them as they jiggled and started licking Miku's neck. She wiggled her hips as Naruto twirled his fingers around her tits and he pressed the mounds together.

Naruto held them together as they heaved and Miku whimpered as her source of arousal was pounded into. Miku planted her hands as she worked her hips and she turned her head to face Naruto's.

Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and was instantly granted by his. Their tongues waged war on each other and they moaned all the while.

Naruto's length raged its way into Miku's womanhood and she spread her legs wider to allow his member more space to slam into. He sank his fingers into Miku's breasts and smothered them together before Miku's pussy pulled on his member.

The pair moaned at this and without even pulling out of Miku, he placed her on all fours and began to bang his erection into her crevice. Miku moaned and did her best to balance herself as Naruto's manhood flew into her walls.

He held onto her curvaceous waist and moaned as his lap hit her ass. Miku's breasts swayed back and forth as Naruto sent his cock crashing into her tightness and the beautiful woman moaned loudly.

By now, Miku's face was bright red with lust as her romps with Naruto had changed her original perspective of him into something else; something affectionate to her. Her breasts flew forth as Naruto pounded his lower self into her warmth and he lustfully growled as he placed himself on top of her.

Naruto's muscular chest touched Miku's back as he cupped her heaving breasts and caressed them. This elicited a long pleasure-filled moan as Naruto's hips charged forward and she felt his heavy impacts sharply hitting her core.

He pistoned his length forward into her and began tenderly kissing her earlobe. Miku whimpered at as Naruto's manhood flew into her walls and wildly collided against her walls.

She whimpered at this as Naruto's manhood brushed her innards and he squished her breasts together. Miku lifted one arm back and placed it behind Naruto's neck for leverage.

Using the advantage, Miku reared onto her knees and Naruto continued to run his agile length into her warmth. The blue-haired woman balanced herself on one hand and watched as Naruto caressed her bouncing bosom.

A husky growl came from Naruto as his throbbing erection twitched and she turned her head to kiss his cheek while holding onto him. Naruto released one of Miku's breasts and slid his hand down her flat stomach until it reached her clit.

He began rubbing his fingers on it and Miku whimpered at sheer feeling of it until she came first again. Naruto and Miku both slowly fell to the floor to rest for a while.

Miku lay on her back facing away from Naruto until she turned to face him and he pressed his forehead on hers. She chuckled as she stroked his whiskers and got on her knees to smother her breasts on his face.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I think you've learned not to touch Aoi-sama so I won't hurt you." Miku said to Naruto, who only smiled at being smothered by her ample bosom. After a while, Miku got off Naruto and picked up her clothes.

"Oh, yeah, I saw what you did to those guys who tried to rape Momoko. Nice job, by the way, though personally I would've chopped their dicks off and made those bastards eat 'em." Miku praised Naruto and he grinned at her.

"Thanks, though I doubt those clowns will ever come back unless they want another bruising." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles to make a point and Miku only chuckled at the gesture.

"Good to know." Miku said as she left swaying her perfect rear and Naruto eventually got back up to his feet. He went back to the laundry pole to pick up his jacket and what was left of his shirt.

Still shirtless, Naruto went up to the roof and smiled as a cool breeze hit him. He smiled as his emotions for the particular day were verbally inexpressible: he got to kick the asses of the ruffians who had nearly endangered Momoko and he claimed the virginity of three of the most beautiful women who he had ever met.

He chuckled and sighed as he enjoyed the breeze.

* * *

It took me three months to complete but it's finally here and I hope all who read it enjoy it. The character in the beginning of the story, Kenta, is actually the star of the actual _ **Shimaizuma**_ hentai movie though in this story, his place is taken by Naruto. Pyromania101 and I decided to give him a girlfriend to show the audience he is doing okay.

Though I loved the sex scenes in the actual movie, the one thing that bothered is that Kenta, as opposed to Naruto in this story, always wore his clothes whenever he had sex with the girls. As Sketchfan, Pyromania, and I all agreed: What kind of idiot goes at it with extremely hot women while still wearing all of his clothes?! As for Momoko, she is raped by the ruffians in the actual movie and she claims she was asked to do it, though I didn't exactly believe her. So, in this story, I had Naruto literally go on a rampage to save her and then she rewards him.

Will the ruffians ever return? Highly unlikely since Naruto broke their bones quite badly and though his mission's whole purpose was to protect the girls from the ruffians, it's not over as Naruto is gonna stick around for a few more days to ensure they never return.

For those of you who don't know what the girls look like, put [13cm] Shimai Tsuma 3 in your search engine and you'll find a page chock of pictures of them on a site called G.E Hentai. For those who wish to see the movie itself, ask my friends Sketchfan and Pyromania101 for the links. I'd give to you but I'm not good with giving links.

As for Naruto's Batman glare, I'm sure most of you know it's only his killing intent with his eyes in a clear white color and I'm sure he doesn't know who Batman is. I only named it that because I knew some people might find it funny.

All in all, enjoy and see you guys soon. I just know you guy'll love when chapter two comes out.


	2. One Sexy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto enjoys his newfound harem life throughout the house.

Hello and welcome to chapter two of  ** _Naruto's Fleshdance._**  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or any hentai at all.  
Note: Once again, let's give a warm round of applause to  ** _Pyromania101_** and  ** _Sketchfan_** for their contributions to this story.

* * *

Aoi sat calmly at the tea table-not in a chair, which would have been too high, but a very comfortable cushion-with a small deck of playing cards on her left, and a large number of cards neatly arranged in rows on her right: a game of Solitaire. She drew a card from the unused deck, glanced at it, and calmly placed it in its correct position. She then adjusted her seating position slightly to feel more comfortable, wiggling her beautiful rear and wearing an exquisite smile on her flawless, elegant face.

She drew another card and placed it in the correct row, humming lightly to herself while calmly, rhythmically, wiggling her sexy ass for reasons known only to the lovely woman herself. She drew her next card-a King of Hearts. Smiling to herself, she placed it in the correct stack and drew the last card-a Queen of Hearts. How utterly fitting. As she placed the last card in the deck in the correct stack, her wiggling rear started to wiggle a little more. The source of this? The "cushion" beneath her was moving, clearly needing something.

Smiling again, Aoi calmly lifted her rear a little, revealing that the "cushion" was, in fact, the face of one Naruto Namikaze. Said ninja drew in breath almost sporadically, but even the previous lack of oxygen could not keep him from smiling at the beautiful woman above him, whose own face was lit up by a luminous smile of her own, not that he could see it.

When she was sure that her beloved had drawn in and exhaled enough, Aoi calmly resumed her "seat", while giggling to herself.

As her rear cheeks began to squish against Naruto's face again, Aoi suddenly had a wonderful idea. "Naruto-kun", she said lovingly, "lick it."

As if in response, Aoi suddenly felt something push against the cloth of her panties that covered her entrance, and she moaned in slight ecstasy. As Naruto's tongue began to push harder against the cloth, Aoi couldn't take it anymore.

Rising quickly, thus flipping over the table and scattering the cards in the process, she hastily began removing her articles of clothing, while a now fully uncovered Naruto began hastily doing the same, much to her delight. Despite their desperation and lust, they remarkably removed their clothes without ripping them.

Now both were completely naked, and they liked it that way. Smiling, Aoi sat back down and beckoned to her favorite ninja, who dutifully obeyed her wordless command and nestled himself comfortably in her lap, almost like a little boy would do when his mother offered to comfort him after a particularly bad day. Positioning his hardened cock at her entrance, Naruto glanced at Aoi, who nodded. Needing no further permission, Naruto plunged in.

Both moaned in ecstasy at this before Aoi began to buck her hips with Naruto concurrently thrusting into her tightness and watching her breasts jiggle. The blonde woman reared her hips and grinded the younger man's cock that pounded into her walls.

Naruto placed his face against Aoi's breasts and began to drink her milk while fondling her ample mounds. He squeezed the mounds and kneaded them as he rammed his length into her walls.

He pumped his length into Aoi's womanhood and moaned at her tightness surrounding his length. Aoi wrapped her luscious, long legs around Naruto's waist and he carried her to the nearest wall.

Now against the wall, Aoi reared her hips and held onto Naruto as he pummeled his swollen length into the depths of her body. It crashed against her walls and she kissed Naruto as she rode his stiffness.

The blue eyes met as Naruto toyed with the large mounds in his hands and squeezed the jiggling orbs. Aoi felt Naruto's length rub against her walls and her breasts bounced in his hands.

Naruto moaned into Aoi's mouths as their tongues rubbed together and their hips worked in sync. He pumped his throbbing manhood into Aoi's pussy and she broke the kiss to moan loudly as the younger blonde pressed his head into her ample valley of flesh.

He licked her chest as her breasts bounced on either side of his head and she held him close to her. Aoi noticed his hands traveling to her jiggling mounds and gripped her erect tits.

It was then that he proceeded to tweak them and tease them. Aoi's blush deepened as Naruto pinched her nipples and twisted them.

The blue-eyed woman bucked her hips as Naruto's swollen rod thrust into her body and slammed into her core. Aoi's legs remained locked around him as he charged his hips forward into her wetness that grinded his every movement.

Naruto's tongue rubbed on the inside of Aoi's deep cleavage and her nails began to dig into his back. He let out muffled moans of how tight Aoi's warmth felt on his manhood and he freed his head from her bouncing bosom.

Aoi smothered her breasts against Naruto and she kissed his forehead tenderly. Naruto's hardness plunged into the depths of her curvy form and he began to feast on her breast milk again as he gripped her ass.

His steel-powered erection rumbled Aoi's womanhood as its tightness kept it stimulated and jetted forward into her. She stood one leg on the floor as Naruto's length traveled into her womanhood and his groping of her breasts only made her pussy wetter.

Naruto squeezed Aoi's rear as he suckled milk from her heaving mound and she bucked her hip. Her inner walls grew tighter on Naruto as he thrust into her and his eyes looked up to meet hers.

Not being able resist Aoi's sky-colored eyes, he released her breast and kissed her once again. The blonde couple worked their tongues into each other's mouths where they reunited and uncontrollably brushed together.

Aoi's slender arms remained locked around Naruto as he thrashed his erection into her body and she realized that her walls were ready to enclose on his length. She closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto's hot member pumped into her tightness and grew inside of her.

Naruto and Aoi's tongues did battle while their hips worked together with her mounds squishing on him. The young ninja growled into Aoi's mouth as her pussy tightened on him and pulled on his erection.

His cock sprayed his release into Aoi's womanhood before it overflowed and her entrance poured out their fluids that dripped onto the floor. Both of the blondes panted and sweated as their cum leaked out of Aoi.

"Naruto-kun, please give me more." Aoi purred at Naruto.

"You got it, Aoi-chan." Naruto said before lowering themselves onto the floor where he restarted his thrusts and Aoi placed her hands on his chest as she rode him. He held onto her small waist while pounding his erection into her tightness and she moaned in delight.

Her breasts jiggled in rhythm with Naruto's powerful movements and she rolled her hips forward. Aoi closed her eyes and sent her entrance down onto Naruto's length.

Aoi smiled down at Naruto as his cock thrashed on her innards and his length rubbed on them. Her eyes glistened brightly as him and his eyes did the same.

The blonde woman rolled her hips forward as Naruto pumped his length upright and slid his hands up her waist to cup her heaving mounds. He caressed them and his fingers sank into the orbs of flesh.

Naruto's length soared up into Aoi's warmth and she wiggled her hips on his erection. She moaned with him as he toyed with her jiggling mounds and squeezed them.

Aoi rode Naruto's swollen glory as it shot upright into her walls and he eventually sat up to rub her breasts together. Despite Naruto being younger than her, Aoi believed that Naruto's cock would always satisfy her lust and she would never get tired of it.

Naruto's erection rumbled into Aoi's womanhood and he held her breasts together to plant his mouth on her nipples. Once again, he began feeding on her breast milk and she moaned in absolute pleasure.

The blonde shinobi enjoyed drinking the milk of the women in the house and if asked about it, he would readily say he's addicted to taste to the point of not being able to live without it.

Naruto hungrily swallowed the delicious fluids and Aoi ran her fingers through his hair. He suckled the milk from Aoi's mounds and gulped it down while her womanhood gripped his cock and allowed his seed to spurt out into her womb.

He never removed his mouth from Aoi's tits as she loudly moaned from the heat of his semen until he was done filling her up and he fell back. Aoi's breasts smothered Naruto's face and she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close to him.

The young man eventually removed his head from Aoi's breasts and he was treated to the sight of her wonderful smile. Automatically knowing Aoi wanted more, he smiled back and nodded before she got off his member.

She turned around and lowered her wetness back down on Naruto's cock. Both moaned as Naruto reached up and cupped her breasts while beginning to pound himself into her lower crevice.

Aoi closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto's member struck her inner walls. He sat upright and squeezed her amazing breasts together as they bounced in his hold.

Naruto lustfully growled before licking Aoi's neck and she looked back at him. By saying his name once, she got his attention to where she could kiss him and her tongue immediately entered his mouth.

He rocketed his member into Aoi's walls as she bucked her hips and shook her waist on his erection. She moaned into Naruto's mouth as he freed one of her breasts and started to rub his fingers on her clit.

This drove Aoi's lust crazy as he thrust his length into her lower caverns and strongly hit her weak spot. Naruto moaned from Aoi's tightness slowly wrapping around his raging member and his crotch jerked upright.

Aoi's breast jiggled in Naruto's hand as he groped it and rubbed his fingers on her clit teasingly. The two sets of blue seemed to glow with mutually heartwarming passion and love as their tongues wages war on one another.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves in Aoi's breast and she shook her waist on his length. He and Aoi moaned into each other's mouths as he thrust into her warmth and her walls worked on him.

Their eyes squeezed shut as Aoi's perfect ass smacked on Naruto's lap and the sound of their flesh clashing filled the room. The pair's tongues versed as their hips became synced in terms of movement; despite the fact Naruto had the superior speed of the two.

The beautiful woman's amazing hips reared backwards and she moaned as they came for the third time in a row. Both moaned as they fell back and didn't separate lips for quite some time.

Eventually, they did and Aoi rose from Naruto's erection before smiling down at him lovingly. He smiled back as she scooped Naruto into her arms and carried him while squishing his face against her breasts; just like Momoko did days earlier

Naruto began to wonder how strong the women of the house were and puzzled himself. Sure, he was shorter than all three of them but in a sense they were much like him; their strength being much more than anyone would expect given their age.

Soon, Aoi placed him upside-down on the couch and he looked up at her in confusion. She then kissed him and he found an upside-down kiss an inventive idea.

"That was one hell of a Solitaire game, wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but thanks to your help, it was all the more fun." Aoi smiled at Naruto, who chuckled as she exited the room nude and left him as he was. Naruto remained upside-down on the couch and thought about Aoi in bliss.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Miku standing in front of the couch wearing a bathrobe. She smiled at the blonde shinobi and chuckled at how funny he looked in his current position.

"How's it hanging, Naruto-kun?" Miku laughed as she eyed his length and licked her lips hungrily.

"Just fine, thanks to you." Naruto winked at Miku, who continued to laugh.

"What have you been up to?" Miku asked and Naruto froze for a second; fearing what would happen if she knew about his romps with Aoi moments ago. He really didn't want to deal with a katana-wielding Miku a second time and he had to act fast.

"I've been waiting for you, Miku-chan." Naruto answered and Miku smiled at him before helping him lay down.

"Good answer." Miku seductively said as she loosened her sash and slowly removed her bathrobe, revealing her curvy form. Naruto's member re-awakened at her naked body and she turned around to sit on his face.

Once again, Naruto grinned as Miku's ass squished against his face and she smiled down at him. Her delectable lower mounds smothered Naruto's face and he enjoyed the soft flesh on his face.

Miku found Naruto's face to be more enjoyable to sit on then the couch were they rested and she looked at his length with her heart racing in anticipation of it being inside of her again. Naruto let out a muffled moan as she rubbed her plump, juicy rear on his face and the back of his head sank against the pillow he rested on.

The blue-haired woman wiggled her rear on Naruto's face and the soft flesh pressed on his face. He lie still as Miku worked her rear on him and her glorious ass wiggled on him

She energetically squished her delicious ass on him and his throbbing erection was watched by her with excitement. Naruto's face was pressed against by Miku's rear and she felt her arousal growing.

This was no surprise to Naruto, who could instinctively tell that the blunette was getting wetter as she stirred her ass on his face and she wiggled it on him. Even with Miku's rear smothering his head against the couch and slowly cutting off his oxygen, he still grinned with her.

Miku reached forward and began to stroke his erection. It took all of Naruto's resistance to keep from pushing Miku off him and just start thrusting into her warmth, but he wouldn't have to wait very longer.

She lifted her rear off Naruto's face and kneeled down on the floor in front of the couch. Miku nodded for Naruto to face her and he did as told.

Miku immediately squeezed his length with her breasts and he started to thrust into the vast cleavage. The orbs of flesh jiggled on his cock and Miku's tongue whacked against his length.

Naruto moaned as he pounded his hardness into the ample mounds as Miku rubbed them together on it and licked it. He moaned as he thrust into Miku's ample bosom and she planted her mouth on his length.

Miku's breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he pumped his length upright and it was then she placed her mouth on his erection. She sucked it off as Naruto thrust his cock into her mouth and he moaned in delight at.

Her tongue swirled around his hardness and she squeezed her delicious breasts on his stiffness. They bounced on his erection and her saliva soaked his length as her tongue brushed it.

Naruto leaned back against the couch and grinned as Miku's orbs of flesh massaged his erection. She kept his length enclosed between her breasts and he sent his erection flying into her ample orbs.

He moaned as Miku's mounds jiggled on his hardness and she let out muffled moans. Naruto drove his length into Miku's mouth drenched his erection and her mounds squished his length.

Miku stirred her tongue around his cock and she sucked it off. Naruto felt his hardness twitch inside of her mouth and groaned, catching the curvaceous woman's attention.

The blue-haired woman kept up her teasing of Naruto's stiffness and smothered it until it spewed onto her tongue. She groaned before swallowing what wasn't pouring out of her mouth and Naruto panted.

She gulped down her fill before releasing it and allowing Naruto to lay back. As she freed the length from her breasts, she licked her lips and rose from the floor.

Naruto rested on his back as Miku straddled him and smiled down at him. He grinned back at her and she turned around to place her wetness over his length.

Within seconds, Miku took in Naruto's erection and moaned while he started to pound his erection upright in her body. She whimpered as he reached up and began to grope her jiggling breasts.

He kneaded them together as Miku bucked her hips and gripped the couch. Her breasts bounced in Naruto's hand as he sank his fingers into them and massaged them.

Naruto thrust his hardness into Miku's warmth as her eyes closed and the blush on her face grew deeper. The blue-haired woman had been looking forward to her now-daily romps with Naruto since she woke up and now she rode him with utter glee.

His stiffness rubbed against her walls and she grinded it by bucking her hips. Miku shook her waist on Naruto's stiffness and a lustful smile formed on her face as she moaned.

The blonde ninja moaned as Miku's tightness grinded his dick and she sank her nails into the couch. She whimpered as Naruto groped her breasts nonstop and rubbed the jiggling mounds together.

He jerked his crotch upward and it met Miku's rear. Their flesh clashed violently as Naruto thrust his erection into her wet tunnels and it became tighter on him thanks to the fondling of her breasts.

Miku fell back against Naruto and he pressed his lips against hers while squeezing her jiggling mounds. His heart raced with Miku's as they worked their hips together in lust-fueled movements.

Her eyes opened for bright blue ones to find cerulean ones waiting to gaze into them and their tongues battled intensely. Miku took one hand off the couch and reached up to frame Naruto's cheek.

She stroked his whiskers and bucked her hips with Naruto thrusting into her in complete tandem. He couldn't believe the pleasure his cock felt inside of Miku since as with his first time having sex with her, he still felt as if Aoi's womanhood was on him.

If his prediction was true, he would have sex with Momoko not much longer from now and that was heaven on earth for him. But for the time being, he focused on Miku as he pummeled his swollen erection into her walls and her toes cringed from how good he felt inside of her.

Naruto held onto Miku's orbs of flesh as his member banged against her walls and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull out of intense passion. She licked the inside of his mouth and his thrusts drove Miku crazy with lust.

Miku shook her hips as Naruto's cock crashed into her body and he held up her breast high enough for her to lick her nipple once they broke their kiss. She planted her lip on it and began to drink her own milk.

Naruto smiled at the kinky scene and started nibbling at her neck. His canines smoothly grazed her neck and she feverishly drank her milk.

He thrust into Miku's warmth and she spread her legs apart to allow his shaft to go as deep as possible. Naruto began to sensually lick where he had bit Miku earlier and he began to tweak her other nipple.

Miku suckled her milk from her breast before freeing it to resume her moaning spree as Naruto's length pumped into her. He felt her walls ready to enclose on his erection and he smiled.

"Miku-chan, are you ready?" Naruto huskily said to her.

"Yes!" Miku moaned loudly in response as she closed her eyes and howled in total ecstasy as her warmth wrapped around Naruto's low tower of veins. This allowed his cum spurt out rapidly into her walls and he gritted his teeth in joy at this.

Both moaned loudly before relaxing on the couch and panting breathlessly while sweating heavily. Their release drained out of Miku onto the couch as she got off Naruto's cock and lay next to him.

She lay on her back as Naruto shifted their position to where he could rest his head on her breast and she trickled her fingers through his hair. Miku kissed his forehead as they rested and wiped the sweat off of their skulls.

"Shall we, Miku-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his length on her leg and she simply sighed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, just this once, you can be on top." Miku smiled at Naruto, who eagerly got on all fours and placed himself on top of her. He rubbed his length on Miku's folds a few times before re-entering her body and she gripped the couch pillow her arms were on.

She moaned as Naruto began to pound his erection into her walls and her breasts heaved as her blonde lover placed his hands on either side of her. Miku held onto the pillow as Naruto pummeled his hardness into her warmth and she bucked her hips in response.

Naruto's hips flew forward and sent his member slamming into her walls. He smiled down at Miku as her breasts bounced from his powerful impacts and his crotch met hers.

He palmed Miku's jiggling breasts and fondled them while holding them together. It was at that very point that he placed his mouth on her nipples and suckling her milk.

Naruto listened Miku moan and her eyes shimmered lustfully as her drank her milk. He gulped it down hungrily and Miku held onto him tightly.

Her womanhood grinded his powerful manhood and he squeezed the jiggling mounds as he feasted on them. The delicious white fluid traveled into his mouth and he moaned at the blunette's warmth on him.

Naruto groaned as he pumped his erection into Miku, who continued to buck her hips and he ceased drinking her milk to kiss her. Their tongues versed against one another and he began to tweak her tits.

She bucked her hips and whimpered in the kiss as Naruto's length plunged into her tightness. Miku moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

This didn't slow down Naruto at all while he rumbled his cock into her pussy and he groped her breasts as they jiggled erratically with his powerful thrusts. Their blue eyes found each other once again as their hips worked against one another and their lips remained in a tight seal.

Miku's eyes sparkled as her pussy yanked Naruto's erection and pulled it into making a tidal wave of semen flood her womb. The tremendous impact was so powerful that most of Naruto's semen sprayed out of her warmth and splattered against his crotch.

Both shivered in pleasure before Naruto fell forward but stopped himself from falling on Miku and found himself face to face with her. Smirking, she flipped him onto his back and began to thrust downward on his cock and he smiled as he moaned.

Naruto pounded his hilt into Miku's tightness and he watched as she undid her ponytail. Her hair fell between her shoulders in a sexy fashion and the blonde smiled in awe.

Miku set her hairband on the nearby table and smiled as Naruto's length collided with her innards. He sat up and gripped Miku's rear as he thrust into her.

Naruto cupped her breasts and suckled her milk. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him closely.

He squeezed her mounds and feed on the creamy fluid. Naruto felt as though the breast milk of the women would be the only thing he would need to live off of in life in place of solid food.

Though of course, this was only mental and he would still eat solid food as much as needed; not realizing that all of Aoi, Miku, and Momoko would willingly feed him their milk whether he asked them to or not.

Miku closed her eyes in bliss as Naruto suckled her milk and gulped it greedily. She smiled at him before he removed his lips from her mounds and kissed her deeply.

Naruto and Miku both closed their eyes as they kissed and rubbed their tongues together. He jerked his manhood up into the blue-haired woman's warmth as she rode it and her breasts jiggled against him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Miku and she did the same to him. They held onto each other tightly as Naruto pounded his cock into her pussy and kissed her as their tongues rubbed against one another.

Naruto lowered his hands onto Miku's ass and squeezed her lower mounds as they smacked on his lap. Soon, they came and their released splashed out of Miku onto the couch, forming a puddle on the couch.

The blonde and blunette moaned as they fell forward and lay side by side; their lips still remained together. Miku separated lips from Naruto and rested on him while he stroked her back.

"Thanks for waiting on me, Naruto-kun." Miku said as she rose from the couch and donned her bathrobe; albeit it with being open.

"No problem, Miku-chan. I knew we'd have fun." Naruto said before Miku seductively trailed her finger under his chin and left the room. Gathering all the strength he had left in his body, Naruto rose and made his way up to the roof.

He looked at the forest and cracked his knuckles. Though he instinctively knew the ruffians wouldn't dare come back, he also knew some people were plain stupid and couldn't take hints; no matter how many bones they had broken in the process.

Suddenly, something large and very soft pressed against the back of his head. Slender arms wrapped him and he automatically knew who was behind him.

"Hello, Momoko-chan." Naruto said and the maid giggled as she kissed his forehead.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, I've got something I know you'll like to see." Momoko said as she released him and he turned around to face his beloved maid. She presented a newspaper to him and he read the front page.

It showed the ruffians in a psychiatric prison where they were for claiming they were attacked by a demon boy and Naruto smiled at it. While he was sort of glad that while the world knew about him, some didn't know about Kurama's existence; not that he didn't feel like the fox shouldn't get any credit.)

"Wow, talk about justice, huh?" Naruto said and Momoko kissed his cheek.

"You said it, Naruto-kun." Momoko smiled.

"Thanks, Momoko-chan." Naruto said.

"I knew you'd like it." Momoko said before turning around and walking to the ladder while swaying her hypnotizing rear. Naruto's heart raced before he sighed and followed the busty brunette.

_Later at sunset_

Momoko hummed as she prepared dinner for tonight. Cooking was a favorite hobby of hers, but what made tonight's preparations particularly enjoyable was the fact that Naruto's face was tied securely to her delicious rear. She loved to sit on him, and he too enjoyed the feeling, but since she had a busy schedule, she hadn't much time to indulge in their mutual hobby.

So instead, they had compromised: Naruto's face was now planted securely against Momoko's rear, with a few ropes tied around it (and Momoko's waist) to keep in there. Dragging him around might have been a risk if not for his ability to right his legs somewhat. Granted, the position looked silly, but Naruto would do anything to be underneath Momoko's derriere.

And so, here they were, with Momoko preparing dinner and occasionally reaching down to push Naruto against her, giggling all the while. Even better, she wasn't wearing any clothes, not even an apron. She had plans for Naruto once things were taken care of, and it wouldn't do for her to be clothed when she executed said plans. Swaying her hips (and Naruto's head) back and forth, Momoko continued to prepare dinner, namely the salad, humming merrily to herself the whole time.

Finally, everything was cooked and she began to place the meal, napkins, and utensils in the most fitting location, with Naruto still tied securely to her backside.

Finally, she was done, and with a sigh, she sat down, squishing Naruto's face in the process, not that he minded. Reaching up, he began to massage and knead at Momoko's lovely ass, while she giggled at his antics. She began wiggling her rear back and forth, much to Naruto's enjoyment. Oh, this was going to be so enjoyable!

She arose from her seat and undid the ropes, freeing Naruto. He stood up and had his clothes pulled off by Momoko, exposing his erection.

She kneeled down to it and gripped it with both hands. Naruto stood against the nearest counter and watched as Momoko stroked his member while starting to lick it.

Naruto gripped the corner and moaned as Momoko's tongue stirred around his throbbing member. Her luscious eyes closed as she tasted her beloved ninja and she moaned in delight at its size.

While licking it, she released it and squished her breasts together. Naruto shivered in pleasure before beginning to plunge his hardness into the flawless cleavage and the soft flesh imprisoned his member.

His stiff, length pumped into Momoko's mounds as she squeezed them together on his erection and she smoothly licked his harden. Her tongue brushed on it as she rubbed her breasts on his cock and he smiled down at the brunette who, to him, was the definite meaning of beauty itself.

Naruto jetted his hips forward and charged his manhood into the soft orbs of flesh. Momoko's tongue stirred on his erection and she had no intention of taking it into her mouth; wanting Naruto to cum onto her face instead.

The blonde ninja moaned in pleasure as Momoko kneaded her tits together on his length and she slowly rubbed her tongue on it. Naruto blushed as Momoko's delicious orbs of flesh smothered his swollen member and he felt like he, or his cock, would explode at any moment.

Though Momoko wouldn't have minded, Naruto wanted the paizuri to last as long as possible and shot his hips forward. The enormous breasts massaged Naruto's member as he pounded it into the vast amount of cleavage surrounding it and he shivered in pleasure.

A moment later, Naruto groaned as he released his semen and it rapidly spurted onto Momoko's face. She moaned as he did so and it splattered on her lovely form.

"So hot…." Momoko seductively said before freeing Naruto's erection and wiping the semen off to lick the pasty substance of her fingers. She then hemmed at the taste and turned around on all fours.

"Please, Naruto-kun, more…" Momoko moaned as she enticingly shook her rear at him and he dropped onto his knees to grip her rear. He entered her and moaned with Momoko before beginning to thrust into her warmth.

Momoko moaned as Naruto pounded his erection into her tightness and her breasts heaved over the floor. Naruto held onto Momoko's ass while he pounded his erection into her walls and she moaned as her mounds jiggled forward.

The brunette maid fell onto her front and her breasts squished on the floor. Her ample mounds heaved against the floor as Naruto pummeled his length into her tightness and he moaned as his lap hit her ass.

Impacts of flesh hitting echoed throughout the kitchen and Momoko's wetness seeped out her while Naruto rocketed his manhood forward. His member rubbed on her walls and she moaned loudly.

Naruto noticed how much Momoko's rear was shaking as he thrust his member into her core and this only signified she was enjoying the sex. Hell, he was enjoying it too and his only regret is that he couldn't drink her milk in their current position.

Out of the all the women in the house, Momoko's milk was his favorite and though he never reveal the truth to Aoi and Miku out of concern it would discourage them from breastfeeding him ever again, he would always acknowledge the maid's as the best.

Momoko's nipples grew hard as they bounced on the floor and her eyes remained closed with pleasure. Naruto's hips jetted forward as his lover's wall were struck by his member and he released her ass to grip her small waist.

Her chin rested on the floor and Naruto's cock pistoned into her body. She staggered onto her arms and this allowed Naruto to finally caress her breasts.

He licked her throat and she whimpered as his fingers buried themselves into her mounds. Naruto rubbed the orbs and Momoko's eyes slowly opened to reveal a dazzled look in them.

Naruto groped the mounds as his manhood flew into Momoko's tightness and his chest touched her back. She looked back at him just in time for him to lick her cheek and she smothered her lips on his.

Blue eyes met brown ones as the couple's tongues licked their way into each other's mouths and Naruto squeezed her mounds as they jiggled in his hold. He moulded them together and sank his fingers into them to massage what he was able to fit in his hands.

This caused Momoko to grow tighter on his manhood and they moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto's length shot deeply into Momoko's tightness and their tongues rubbed together impulsively.

His raging member rammed into the brown-eyed woman's tightness and her breasts heaved from the powerful thrusts that hit her insides. The brunette moaned into Naruto's mouth and the blonde's length twitched.

Understanding the meaning of this, Naruto separated his lips from Momoko and he growled lustfully as his hips charged forward. Momoko moaned loudly as Naruto's hardness hit her soaked caverns and she grew tighter on it as he played with her breasts.

The blush on Momoko's face became redder with passionate lust as Naruto slammed his erection into her body. The brown-haired woman panted lustfully to the point of where her tongue hung from her kissable mouth and Naruto's own tongue lashed out to greet hers.

Naruto gripped Momoko's nipples and pulled them downward. Her eyes glistened with lust as her younger lover's manhood grew inside of her and she groaned as her walls enclosed it.

With her innards tightly squeezing his hardness, Naruto groaned as it spasmed and blasted the maid's womb with a river of sperm; some of which exploded out of her entrance onto his crotch. Both stiffened at this before Naruto sat back and Momoko fell onto her front again.

The blonde shinobi panted as Momoko got up and crawled towards him. He remained still as she brought down her entrance onto his hardness and she moaned while he recharged his marathon of thrusts.

His member soared up into Momoko's pussy and her innards milked his erection. She smiled lusciously as Naruto sat up and planted his lips on her right teat.

He drank it hungrily and despite the delicious food Momoko had made moments ago, this is he truly had an appetite for the moment. Naruto drank her milk and kneaded the other mound as it bounced in his hand.

Momoko held Naruto's head to her breast and to save his appetite for the scrumptious food she made, he stopped drinking. He then softly bit into the mound and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto sank his teeth into the tumultuous orb of flesh as he thundered his length into her wetness and her walls thrust downward onto it. His erection hit against her insides and her breasts jiggled against his face.

He worked his teeth on the mound as he groped them and sank his fingers into them. He rocketed his erection into her tightness and he started licking her bouncing bosom.

She held onto his shoulder as his length flew upright into her womanhood and she felt him reached deeply. Her eyes glistened as she rode Naruto's cock and her ass once again hit his lap.

Naruto's tongue slid across Momoko's tits and teased them as they bounced. He looked up and kissed Momoko as she rolled her hips forward.

He wrapped his arms around Momoko to hold her close as they kissed and she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Their tongues lustfully battled as Naruto pumped his manhood into her wetness until it wrapped around him and his cum burst out into Momoko's stomach.

She closed her eyes as Naruto's release sprayed out of her tremendously and she marveled at the impact. Their fluids poured out Momoko and rained onto the floor.

The busty maid caught her breath before getting off of him and standing up to moan at Naruto. Her lust still remained high as she swayed her ass in front of his face and he immediately stood up.

He placed his hands on the back of her long legs and lifted her off the floor. Naruto held Momoko by her legs and she moaned as he brought her down on his length.

Naruto moaned before began to bang his cock upright into her warmth and her breasts steadily began to heave. Momoko bucked her hips as Naruto held onto her legs and pumped his cock upright into her walls.

His tongue began to lick Momoko's neck as he thrust into her wet caverns and her hips served in grinding him. The blonde's thrusts practically jetted into Momoko's walls and his hands groped the undersides of her longs.

The maid's fingers and toes balled as her heroic ninja thrust into her warmth. Her breasts bounced against one another and her eyes shut once again as she spread her legs as much as they could go.

Naruto's manhood crashed against her walls and she moaned loudly as he pounded his stiffness into her warmth. She whimpered as her breasts jiggled about freely and Naruto stood next to the kitchen sink to prevent any of their orgasms from landing on the food.

She bucked her hips about as Naruto's length soared into her body and thrashed into her pussy. Momoko's eyes shimmered brightly once again as she worked her hips on Naruto's erection and she moaned through clenched teeth.

Her breasts soared high into the air as Naruto's manhood slammed into her walls and she gritted her teeth together. Naruto's cock flew upright into Momoko's wetness and she moaned as it crashed into her entrance.

Naruto and Momoko's levels of lust burned like wildfires as they worked their legs together. After a few more movements, her warmth pulled on Naruto's erection and his cum exploded into her body.

After their cum sprayed out of Momoko, whatever was left of it oozed out of her pussy onto the floor and Naruto lowered himself enough for the lovely maid to lay on her back. She panted and Naruto rested against the cabinet for a while.

Later, Momoko stood up and kissed Naruto's lips while stroking his whiskers. After parting lips, Naruto put his clothes back on whereas Momoko donned her apron and called down Aoi and Miku for dinner.

_Sometime before midnight_

Naruto calmly entered the baths, a large smile on his face, as if he was on top of the world. And for all intents and purposes, he was; living under the same roof with three supremely gorgeous women, all of whom seemed to think that the sun rose and set in his pants, and God did he love getting his face squished by their perfect asses! With those thoughts in mind, he practically glided into the warm, welcoming life liquid, letting out a content sigh as it enveloped him.

Suddenly, he heard a melodious sound. Was it...humming? Oh God, someone else was in the baths! But who was it?

Gah, it didn't matter right now; he had to get out of here! Rising from the water as quietly as he could, Naruto made his way toward his towel and through that, the door) with the stealth that only a ninja could possess-

"Naruto-kun?"

Damn it! He'd been spotted.

Turning around nervously, Naruto saw something incomparably beautiful: a naked Momoko. There she was; her breasts fully exposed, her arms hanging to the side, a curious expression on her flawless face. She blinked, as if trying to process what (or more appropriately who) she was seeing...then she smiled.

She waded through the water toward the Jinchuuruki, who could not for the life of him find the strength to do anything but stare at the vision of perfection in front of him. When Momoko reached him, she grabbed him with blinding speed and pulled him into a tight embrace, sandwiching his head with her melon-like breasts.

"You don't need to sneak into the baths to see me naked, Naruto-kun," she said, stroking his scalp and then kissing it. "All you had to do was ask me."

"N-no!" Naruto said nervously, though his voice was muffled greatly by Momoko's cleavage. "I wasn't-!"

Momoko silenced him by pulling his face against her breasts again and rocking to and fro. "You shouldn't lie, Naruto-kun," she said calmly. "I'm not mad."

She released him and held up her left breast.

"Have some milk," she said.

Naruto was stunned. "Uh..."

Momoko moved a bit closer to Naruto, her face starting to look...stern.

"Come on" she urged. "We both know you want it, Naruto-chan." She put extra emphasis on the word "chan".

Knowing better than to risk facing what might become an annoyed (or even angry) Momoko, Naruto leaned forward, his mouth open, ready to engulf the pink, welcoming bulb that was Momoko's magnificent tit-and the creamy liquid that came from it-with his tongue and taste buds.

It was then that Momoko sat against the edge of the baths and Naruto sat in her lap drinking on her milk. Momoko moaned dreamily as she stroked the scalp of the blonde shinobi currently nestled comfortably in her lap.

The addition of the soothing hot bathwater only added to the busty maid's arousal. As naked as the day she was born, Momoko and her beloved Naruto were now bathing, or they should have been, but at the moment, cleaning their bodies was the last thing on their minds.

Almost immediately after they had entered together, Naruto had been gently pulled into Momoko's lap and offered her breasts. Needless to say, he quickly began to satisfy his addiction to Momoko's breast milk. And he still was at that very moment, sucking away at Momoko's tit while occasionally slobbering at it with his tongue for extra effect, and Momoko held him close and smiled, as if he was an infant that she was wet-nursing.

Every few minutes, he would switch from one breast to another, and Momoko was finding it increasingly difficult not to fuck his lights out then and there, but she stayed strong. It would all be worth it when they finally did get to the more steamy bits.

Naruto groped and kneaded Momoko's left breast as he sucked vigorously from her right, yet he was unable to ignore the gentle touch of Momoko's fingertips as she stroked his head and back like a child. God, her milk tasted sooooo good! Even better, she had eaten ramen today, and he could almost taste the flavor. Delicious!

He finally stopped sucking from the right breast and went for the left, his left hand reaching for the right mammary and groping it gently but firmly as he began to feed from the other.

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked up at the lovely maid, a smile on his face and a few drops of milk dripping from his lips. He licked them away absentmindedly as the equally happy (and equally aroused) Momoko prepared herself for the next part of their love dance.

She spread her legs and with a wink, allowed Naruto to enter her body. Momoko wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he pounded his erection into her warmth and the warm water only added to the effect.

He thrust his swollen cock into her pussy and she bucked her hips in correspondence to his movements. Naruto suckled milk from Momoko's breast and groped the other one as it bounced about freely.

Momoko's hips moved in the opposing direction and grinded Naruto's manhood. He sent his hips forward and rammed his member into her walls.

With Momoko's warmth, he felt as though he could cum eternally and just the thought made him get lost in that. Noticing this, the maid sensually kissed his cheek and brought him back to reality.

As thanks for this, Naruto's lips came into contact with Momoko's and he palmed both of her breasts. He kneaded them together and sank his fingers into them.

Momoko bucked her hips as Naruto's length rumbled into her tightness and she moaned as Naruto kneaded her breasts together. Some of the water splashed out of the water as Naruto slammed his erection into her walls and her tight walls grinded his manhood.

It sharply slammed into her walls and her tongue rubbed against Naruto's as she held onto him. Naruto rubbed Momoko's mounds together and he gripped her nipples.

He pulled them up before releasing them to jiggle on behalf of his mighty thrusts and they couldn't stop stare into each other's eyes. Their flesh danced as their hips worked together in unison and Naruto kept tweaking her tits.

The orbs of flesh bounced as Naruto slammed his stiffness into Momoko's womanhood and they moaned into each other's mouth before breaking their kiss to moan with each other. Naruto's member jetted into Momoko's tightness and she moved her hips backwards.

Momoko tightly held onto Naruto as he pummeled his hilt into the pure wetness that wrapped around him and his length's fluids filled up the brunette woman once again. Both groaned in pleasure as their cum exited Momoko's body and dissolved within the water.

"Let's have at it some more, Momoko-chan." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly, Naru-chan." Momoko cheerily said while Naruto removed his cock from her womanhood and she watched as he swapped places with her. He rested against the edge as Momoko turned around and sank her pussy down his member.

Naruto cupped Momoko's breasts as he pumped his erection upright into her tightness and his length rubbed on her walls. The blonde toyed with Momoko's orbs of flesh and she moaned as she spread her legs for more space to rocket his length into.

He lustfully growled as he slammed his throbbing length into her innards and they grinded him in return for his speed. His member flew up into Momoko's tightness as Naruto kissed her cheek and he rubbed her jiggling mounds together.

Naruto buried his fingers into the bouncing breasts and gripped her nipples. He twisted them as they became hard with lust and Momoko's ass landed on his lap repeatedly.

He kissed his way down to her neck and she turned her head to kiss him. Their tongues met again and battled addicting as they drenched each other's tongues in their respective saliva.

Momoko rode Naruto's hardness as he jerked it into her entrance and her warmth slid down his length. He moaned into Momoko's mouth as his tongue was pitted against his and they clashed wildly like two snakes battling.

Naruto cupped what he could of Momoko's breasts and she joined him by palming her breast while her other hand began to finger her clit. The pair moaned into each other's mouth as they kissed while Naruto's erection jetted into her core and she felt twice as much pleasure once she fingered herself.

Naruto's shaft pounded into Momoko's warmth and she moaned gleefully as his length stormed into her wetness. His fingers massaged the brunette's breasts as they bounced in his hold and Momoko began to twist her nipple.

Momoko's eyes shut as she rubbed her finger on her clit and her wetness grew thanks to the combined efforts of herself and Naruto. Finally, Naruto's cock fired repeated shots of his cum into Momoko's warmth as it pulled on him and both moaned loudly.

Their release once again vanished in the warmth of the water and they panted before swapping back into the position they were in when Naruto entered the baths. He rested his head on Momoko's breasts and she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Naruto-chan." Momoko tenderly said to her favorite shinobi.

"I love you, too, Momoko-chan. By the way, I've a question for you." Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you run away from me the first time I saw you in the baths?"

"Well, the only reason I ran is because I saw Aoi standing behind you and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at seeing my childhood friend watch me in action." Momoko nervously chuckled.

"Oh, well, that makes sense but now that I think about it, what do you think about a four-way between you, me, Aoi and Miku?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm…a four-way would sure be a lot of fun." Momoko said.

"I think so, too." Naruto said.

"And I think I have just the right idea on how we could pull it off." Momoko smiled creatively.

* * *

Ah, at long last here is the second chapter and the next chapter will be the final one. I hope all who read this chapter enjoy it and the next chapter will not only feature a foursome between the characters in the story, it will have a surprise revelation about the girls. Sayonara, guys and thank my friends for their help in making this chapter.


	3. Wedding Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto marries Momoko and celebrates with his harem in bed.

I present the third and final chapter of  ** _Naruto's Fleshdance._**  This chapter features a foursome that oddly never happened in the actual  ** _Fleshdance_** hentai and a surprise revelation about the women.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or hentai of any kind.  
Notes: As with the other chapters,  ** _Pyromania101_** and  ** _Sketchfan_** contributed.

* * *

Naruto felt as though all forms and subsidies of oxygen had been ripped from his body as he stared at the pinnacle of perfection in front of him. Standing there was Momoko Namikaze (formerly known as Momoko Nonomiya), Aoi Oohara, and Miku Sanjou; all of whom wore beautiful smiles on their gorgeous faces, wearing beautiful wedding dresses as white as a snowflake on a cold winter day, but Naruto didn't feel cold at all. He felt very, very HOT!

They sauntered over to Naruto, their hips moving from side to side their wedding dress swaying along with them, until they were only an inch or two away from him in a semi-circle surrounding, their breasts now pressing against his face and beginning to smother it.

Momoko and her busty companions rocked him back and forth a bit, almost like a dance. Then, with each taking great care not to hurt the other, they lowered themselves onto the bed, so that their wedding night could truly begin.

Naruto could feel his penis get EXTREMELY hard when his face became smothered into the sea of ample flesh and Momoko giggled as her leg felt his hardness. What's more, he felt as though he'd never be able to speak again after laying his eyes on such a beautiful sight, and became even more assured of his future status as a mute.

Looking back, Naruto found it strange that he had retained the ability to speak after seeing his lovers, the busty beauties, wearing wedding dresses and currently advancing on him with lovely smiles on their immaculate faces. God, all of them were so beautiful! How was it that his tongue hadn't literally left his mouth?

Then she brought him out of the valley of her cleavage and smashed her lips against his. Naruto wrapped his arms around Momoko's back, wanting desperately to tear the dress away from her body and fuck her (or make her fuck him, whichever). Suddenly, he found himself on his back, with a smiling Momoko hovering over him, her eyes filled with lust, her hands meticulously removing his clothing as fast as they could.

Naruto and Momoko had just wed not long ago in a wedding chapel with Aoi and Miku serving as his mistresses. Now, in celebration of this special event thought of by Momoko in the end of the last chapter, they proceeded onwards with the foursome Naruto had thought of.

By now, Momoko had removed Naruto's clothes and this exposed his throbbing erection. Miku, Aoi, and Momoko all licked their lips at this before he proceeded to remove the brunette's clothing and expose her luscious figure.

Naruto cupped Momoko's breasts and groped them as Aoi watched on while undressing with Miku. He had his wife straddle his lap and she grinded her rear against his member.

He kissed her luscious lips and she squished her breasts against his chest. Momoko's tongue practically sprung into his mouth and they rubbed together.

Miku and Aoi watched as Naruto and Momoko made out while the brunette placed Naruto in her lap. Blue eyes and brown ones reunited as they kissed and Naruto stroked Momoko's cheek.

Naruto fondled the mounds as Momoko moaned in their kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He massaged the mounds with his hands and his tongue fought with Momoko's.

Their lips remained connected as the blonde rubbed Momoko's breasts before separating lips and he planted his mouth on her tit. She moaned as he began to suckle it and feverishly drinking her milk.

Momoko smiled as her husband's mouth worked on her teat and she looked to her luscious bridesmaids, who were completely undressed by now. She nodded to them and they moved closer to the newlyweds.

Naruto caressed Momoko's mound and drank her milk. The creamy fluid filled Naruto's mouth and drove his taste buds out of reality at how delicious the taste was.

He squeezed the huge orbs of flesh and held them together. Momoko held Naruto in her lap and smiled as he fed off the milk from her lovely bosom.

To her, it was romantic since it was the first time Naruto had drank her milk upon becoming married to her and she trickled her fingers through his hair. He took his mouth off her teat to lick it and she whimpered before he moved to the other bud.

He rubbed his tongue on her nipple before engulfing it in her mouth and drinking the milk from it. The white fluid was gulped down by Naruto and he moaned at the indescribably amazing taste.

The young shinobi swallowed the milk hungrily as Momoko held him in her lap and fed him her breast milk. She felt him rubbing his erection on her leg and seductively giggled at this.

Naruto's eyes closed in bliss as he drank the substance and she purred in delight as he did so. Just then, Momoko tapped his shoulder once and he looked up at his taller wife.

"Naruto-kun, let Aoi and Miku give you all the energy you'll need." Momoko said and Naruto looked back to see Miku and Aoi cupping their breasts while brightly smiling. He understood that his wife meant he would drink both of their milk to energize him as much as possible (though one would think that even with his already-high amount of stamina, the energizing through breastfeeding would be pointless.)

"All right, Momoko-chan." Naruto said as the busty brunette freed him and Aoi welcomed him into her lap. She smiled as he pressed her mounds together and selected the right teat.

His tongue lashed out and rubbed on the pink bud. Aoi smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he planted his mouth on her nipple.

The tall blonde woman smiled as Naruto gulped down her milk and toyed with her breasts. Despite her love for Naruto, Miku couldn't help but feel envious of him drinking Aoi's milk and pouted.

Naruto swallowed the delicious fluids as they went down his gullet as he fondled the mounds and rubbed them. He fondled the other mammary and his fingers rubbed what was in his hand.

Aoi nestled him in her lap and moaned as he squeezed her breasts. From time to time, he would smoothly lick her teat for double the arousal and it worked as her legs started trembling.

The milk drove him out of his mind because of the fantastic taste. Naruto moved his mouth to the other tit and startle suckling it.

It took all of Aoi's willpower to refrain from pushing Naruto off her lap and just the sex on the spot. Though part of her said for her to go ahead with the action, the thoughtful side of her remained her that it probably wouldn't be fair to Momoko and Miku.

Once Naruto was done, Miku placed Naruto onto her lap and he held her breasts together. He immediately licked both her tits and slobbered on them.

Miku moaned as Naruto finally took a bud into his mouth and started drinking from the orb. The blue-haired womanhood stroked Naruto's back and she gripped his erection.

Naruto groaned for a second as he played with Miku's orbs and squeezed them. She stroked his hardness and smiled as he drank the creamy fluids.

Thanks to the milk in his system, he felt more energy than ever and this made him think. Since he never had all three of the milk from his lovers in one night, he never had as much energy and he began to wonder if the milk was magical.

He kneaded the mound and hungrily gobbled the delicious fluids. Naruto gulped down Miku's milk and moaned at the flavor.

Naruto rubbed Miku's breasts and ravenously swallowed the milk. Miku heavily blushed and kept pumping his erection.

She loudly moaned as Naruto tweaked her free nipple and suckled it with glee. She lovingly stroked his back while feeding him her milk and his eyes sparkled more than Fourth of July fireworks as he rubbed his lips on her teat.

Miku closed her eyes and smiled brightly as Naruto's fingers groped her breasts. He massaged the orbs of flesh while Momoko and Aoi simply watched on; patiently waiting on Naruto to finishing drinking Miku's milk to proceed with the next part of the sex.

He temporarily took his mouth off the pink bud and smothered his face against Miku's breasts. She smiled as he began to vigorously plant kisses on her mounds and she moved her hand from his back to the back of his head.

She tenderly stroked him and purred as he kissed her breasts. He must have had his fill of milk.

"Naruto-kun, are you all re-energized yet?" Aoi asked.

"You bet, Aoi-chan!" Naruto ecstatically said as he freed his head from Miku's bosom and they smiled at him. Miku placed her hands on his shoulders and laid him on his back.

Momoko and Aoi crawled forward, their bodies swaying to and fro alluringly as they did so. Momoko sat next to Naruto's head and he watched as Miku and Aoi sat near his crotch.

Before he could see them do anything else, he looked up to see his wife bring down her delicious rear onto his face and rubbed her rear cheeks on him.

Momoko giggled as she squished her ass on Naruto and his length stiffened. As he lay underneath Momoko, Naruto felt something very soft rubbing on his erection, which he assumed were her breasts.

He failed to realize it was Aoi grinding her ass against his erection and though unaware of what was moving on his manhood, he still enjoyed it. Momoko giggled with Aoi as they rubbed their delicious derrieres on him and to make things even better, Miku joined in by pressing her ass against the blonde woman's.

Naruto groaned pleasurably underneath Momoko as Aoi and Miku rubbed their asses together on his cock. Momoko giggled as she rubbed her delectable rear cheeks on his face and she smiled at Aoi and Miku squishing their rears together on his stiffness.

Three sources of soft flesh squishing against him made him grin happily underneath Momoko's flawless ass and she wiggled her hips with lust. With his cock squished between two lower mounds, he began to pump it into the two derrieres and his moaning went muffled.  
Aoi and Miku moaned while keeping their asses pressed together on Naruto's shaft. He thrust upright into the rears, smothering his manhood and Momoko smiled at scene.

Momoko wiggled and stirred her rear on Naruto's face as he pumped his erection into the asses squishing it. Aoi and Miku deeply blushed as their young protector's length jetted against their rears.

After much thrusting and rear grinding, Naruto's member spasmed and sprayed semen on their lower cheeks. Both women's asses were nearly coated by their lover's cum and Momoko licked her lips at the sight.

Miku and Aoi took their ass of Naruto's length and marveled at how much was on their rears. Next, they turned around and lay in front of his cock before gesturing to Momoko.

She lifted her ass off Naruto's face and hovered it over him while leaning closer to his manhood. Momoko, Miku, and Aoi looked at his hilt and licked their lips in lustful hunger.

They started to slowly lick his hilt while Naruto found Momoko's warmth right over him and he spread her folds apart. Momoko's luscious eyes looked back as Naruto's tongue began to lick her clit and despite how much it aroused her, she focused on licking his erection.

Momoko's tongue stirred around the tip of Naruto's length and she watched as Aoi's tongue rubbed against the front of it. Simultaneously, Miku's tongue brushed on the side of it and Naruto groaned as a result.

He rubbed his tongue on her lower crevices and she moaned before she nodded to Aoi and Miku for a-then unknown reason. They pulled their faces away from Naruto's erection and cupped their breasts.

They brought their mounds to Naruto's length and smothered their mounds on it together. Naruto groaned as his lovers squeezed their breasts on his erection and they all smiled at his reaction.

Naruto lie still as Momoko, Miku, and Aoi massaged his hardness with their ample mounds and he moaned in total pleasure. The three women squeezed their breasts and Momoko quickly placed her mouth on his erection before her friends would beat her to the punch; or penis in this case.

He licked his way into Momoko's warmth and wagged his tongue inside of her walls. Miku deviously smirked as she rubbed her mounds on Naruto's length and licked whatever wasn't submerged in the heavenly valley of flesh.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Momoko's warmth and swayed inside of her walls. He licked into her wetness and she let out muffled moans as she stroked Naruto's member.

Aoi slowly licked his length as he started to thrust in the orbs of flesh and into Momoko's mouth. She pumped her mouth down on his powerful manhood and she sucked it off.

All three breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he sent it flying upright into the mounds and he brushed his tongue on Momoko's walls. Aoi squished her breasts against Miku and Momoko's heaving mounds and Naruto's tongue temporarily left his wife's entrance to lick her clit a single time.

Momoko's eyes closed in bliss as Naruto tasted her pussy and rubbed her folds with his fingers. He moaned as Momoko, Aoi, and Miku smothered their mounds on his hardness and stroked the large orbs against one another.

Naruto groaned as his cock imploded inside of Momoko's mouth and she succumbed to her limits by releasing her fluids. Momoko moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed in her mouth and she did her absolute best to swallow most of it.

Some of Naruto's cum poured from Momoko's mouth down his erection and this gave Miku and Aoi the chance to taste his semen. Naruto energetically licked Momoko's fluids as they drained out of her pussy and his tongue licked her release clean.

Miku and Aoi moaned in pleasure as they licked Naruto's semen and they looked to Momoko, who, to savor the taste longer, kept her mouth planted on his cock for some time. Once she was done, all of them pulled away from the length and got off Naruto.

They all sat in front of him and he looked to see both Momoko and Aoi give Miku a pat on the back. He laid still as Miku straddled him and placed her hands on his chest.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and she smiled back at him lovingly while sinking her warmth down his rod. She moaned as Naruto began a lust-fueled series of thrusts into Miku's womanhood and she rolled her hips forward.

Momoko and Aoi watched the show as Miku rode Naruto's manhood and he held onto her waist for the time being. Miku moaned as she worked her hips forward and Naruto's erection jetted up into her walls.

Her mounds jiggled as Naruto jerked his crotch into her warmth and she madly blushed from the feeling. The blonde's cock slammed against her walls and she looked down at him while moaning.

Naruto held onto Miku as she leaned forward to kiss his lips and the bright blue eyes met each other. Her breasts bounced against his chest as Miku kissed him and their tongues invaded each other's mouths.

Their eyes squeezed shut as they kissed and Naruto freed her waist to wrap his arms around her back. She placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto rubbed Miku's back as he jetted his erection into her walls and their tongues wildly battled. Aoi noticed Momoko's hips shaking before the brunette moved back near Naruto's head and watched him kiss Miku.

Miku and Naruto didn't notice his bride sitting next to them until they broke their kiss for her to sit up. Naruto cupped Miku's breasts and began to rub them together.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as Naruto played with her mounds and she felt another set of hands grip her breasts from behind. She opened them and looked back to see it was Aoi, who helped grope her bouncing orbs of flesh.

Miku blushed deeper than before now that both the man and woman she loved were groping her at the same time. Naruto gripped Miku's tits and began tweaking them as they bounced.

He pulled on them while leaving the task of playing with her breasts to Aoi and he felt Momoko's hand gently brush his hair. Naruto looked to see Momoko gently kiss his forehead and he smiled at his wife.

"Hold still, Naruto-kun." Momoko said as she sat over Naruto's head and spread her legs apart. Aoi began licking Miku's neck and Momoko planted her hands on the blunette's breasts.

Miku moaned as Naruto's shaft slammed into her innards and she shook her waist to grind it. Momoko felt Naruto licking her womanhood again and smiled at her husband before pressing her lips against Miku's.

In all honesty, Miku was attracted to Momoko nearly as much she was to Aoi and this excited her even more. Light brown eyes and blue eyes met as Miku's tongue was greeted by Momoko's as she toyed with her breasts.

Aoi squeezed Miku's breasts and started nibbling her neck. The blue-haired woman moaned into Momoko's mouth as they kissed and she rode Naruto's length.

As for Naruto, his tongue invaded Momoko's crevices and lustfully rubbed against her walls. He groaned as Miku became tighter on his erection from Momoko and Aoi team-groping her.

Aoi nibbled Miku's neck before finally planting a hickey there and moved to the front. Aoi planted her lips on Miku's tit and at that point in time, Miku's face became as red as possible.

The blonde woman moaned as she drank Miku's milk and gulped it down. In retaliation, Miku's left hand reached forward and squeezed Momoko's breast.

Momoko moaned as Miku fondled her mound and Aoi moaned from drinking the blue-haired woman's creamy fluids. Naruto moaned as he felt Miku's tightness nearly ready to enclose on his cock as it raged into her core and Momoko couldn't hold herself together from her husband's tongue licking into her walls.

Miku loudly moaned as Aoi suckled her milk and played with her breasts with Momoko. Soon, Momoko and Miku separated lips to loudly moan as they came simultaneously.

Naruto moaned as Miku's pussy coiled around his manhood and it sprayed semen into her stomach. Once again, Momoko's fluids drenched Naruto's tongue and Aoi watched as the river of Miku and his release poured from her womanhood.

She soaked her fingers in the fluids and licked her fingers before moaning at the delicious flavor. Momoko and Miku got off Naruto and panted.

Naruto sat up and smiled at the two. Both of the busty women grinned back at him lustfully and he looked to see Aoi plant her hands on his shoulders.

The taller blonde spread her legs and brought her pussy down onto Naruto's cock. She moaned before she started to shake her waist on Naruto's hardness and it started pounding into her warmth.

Aoi moaned as Naruto placed his mouth on her nipple and hungrily drank her milk. The female blonde held Naruto's head to her breast as he guzzled it down and she brushed her fingers through his hair.

Naruto pumped his erection into Aoi's tightness and caressed her heaving mounds. He suckled her delicious breast milk and she loudly moaned.

Her orbs of flesh jiggled as Naruto slammed his member into her walls and she grinded his member inside of her tunnels. The young shinobi moaned as he fed off of Aoi's milk and moaned as he drank it.

He took his mouth off of Aoi's glorious bud and she slammed her lips against his. Their tongues infiltrated each other's mouths and their blue eyes closed.

Naruto squeezed Aoi's heaving breasts as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. Their tongues wrestled as they worked their hips in unison and her mounds bounced endlessly in his hand.

She thrust down on his hardness and he versed his tongue against hers. The blue-eyed woman stroked Naruto's cheek as she rode his cock and he fell onto his back.

Just then, Miku placed her still-soaked pussy over Naruto's face and she cupped Aoi's heaving breasts. She immediately planted her mouth on her left tit and started suckling it.

Aoi found Miku suckled her milk just as energetically as Naruto did and pondered this; not having the slightest idea how long the blue-haired woman had longed to do this. Suddenly, Naruto began licking into Miku's warmth and she moaned as his tongue inside of her walls.

Momoko joined in and planted her lips on the right tit before hungrily feeding on the milk. Aoi moaned as her childhood friends caressed her breasts and drank her milk while Naruto thrust into her walls.

Naruto's tongue buried itself into Miku's wetness and she moaned as she licked Aoi's bouncing bud. Then, she cupped Aoi's face and lustfully kissed her before her tongue wildly entered her mouth.

Aoi's pupils shrank in amazement as Miku's tongue dominated hers and this made her wonder about her. Nonetheless, the blonde's tongue fought back against Miku's and Momoko moaned with glee as she groped her friend's bosom.

Momoko suckled Aoi's pink bulb and swallowed her milk. The curvaceous maid took her mouth from Aoi's breast and this allowed Miku to smother her own mounds against hers.

Naruto's cock soared into Aoi's tightness and she wrapped her arms around Miku. The large set of orbs jiggled against one another as he pleasured both women and by sheer instinct, his hand found Momoko's crotch.

The brunette sat still as Naruto's fingers began wriggling into her core and she moaned as he brushed them on her inner caverns. Momoko remained still as Naruto's fingers dug into her warmth as he simultaneously thrust into Aoi and licked into Miku's tightness.

Miku ran her fingers through Aoi's hair and she stroked her back in return. Their mounds bounced against one another and Momoko whimpered as Naruto's fingers brushed against her walls.

Aoi moaned into Miku's mouth as they caressed each other and they noticed Momoko moaning as Naruto's fingers wriggled inside of her. They went on and made out until Aoi's womanhood yanked his manhood, making his semen completely coat her insides.

As for Miku and Momoko, his tongue and fingers took their effect as they released their fluids. While Naruto licked up Miku's fluids, he held up his soaked fingers and gave all three women a chance to taste the maid's release.

Miku and Aoi rose from Naruto's length and Momoko, full of energy, instantly took the blonde's place. The married couple stared at each other as the busty woman wiggled her hips and Naruto's eyes brightly shined at finally banging his wife.

"All right, Momoko-chan!" Naruto happily said as he sat up and cupped Momoko's breasts. He immediately engulfed her bud and began feasting on her addictive milk.

Momoko smiled as she moaned while stroking the back of Naruto's head and his back. She held onto him as she rode his cock and it pounded into her walls.

Naruto closed his eyes as he pounded his erection into Momoko's walls and she shook her hips to grind his hardness. He moaned in pleasure as he drank her milk and she felt Miku and Aoi licking both sides of her neck.

Momoko whimpered as the two brushed their tongues on her neck and Naruto buried his face into her mounds. His head remained between the large orbs of flesh as they jiggled on him and she felt him starting to lick her heart.

She kept her arms wrapped him as she felt his swollen manhood crash into her body and she closed her eyes in bliss. Aoi pressed her breasts on Momoko's back before she moved on to lick the back of her ear and Miku watched as she rode Naruto.

The young blonde pummeled his erection into Momoko's womanhood and he rubbed his tongue on the inside of her bosom. She mewled as Naruto rubbed her breasts together on his head and she lovingly rubbed his back.

Naruto freed his head from Momoko's breasts and kissed her deeply. Light brown eyes connected with cerulean blue ones and their tongues battled vigorously.

Naruto's fingers sank into Momoko's mounds and groped them nonstop as they bounced. Aoi crawled behind Naruto and lustfully rubbed her tongue on the back of his neck.

This made Naruto's body shiver in delight as both of Momoko and Aoi's tongue pleased him. Miku only added to the effect when she stared nibbling his neck in place of Momoko's.

He thrust into the brunette's warmth and she moaned as his erection banged against her walls. The mounds bounced against Naruto as his fingers massaged the mounds and he squeezed them.

Momoko's tongue rubbed against Naruto's before she placed him on his back and Aoi placed her pussy over his mouth. His tongue shot up and licked his way into Aoi's wetness.

Aoi and Momoko moaned as their favorite ninja pleasured them. Miku looked down to see Aoi's hand land on her lap before wriggling her fingers on her clit until they entered her warmth.

Naruto moaned while licking Aoi's womanhood and Momoko thrust onto his throbbing member. Aoi's fingers rubbed the inside of Miku's pussy and Momoko kissed her.

Their breasts bobbed together as Aoi caressed Momoko's cheek and she groaned as the blonde's tongue found its way into her mouth. The maid's ass loudly smacked on Naruto crotch as he jerked it up into her womanhood and her eyes bright shimmered.

All of Momoko, Aoi, and Miku blushed heavily as they pleasured each and Naruto was the source of everything. He wagged his tongue inside of Aoi's tightness and she moaned as she felt Momoko's fingers start rubbing her clit.

Naruto's tongue quickly rubbed against Aoi's walls and the taller blonde moaned as the busty brunette's tongue pitted itself against her. Aoi's fingers rubbed against Miku's innards and the blue-haired woman leaned forward to lick her cheek.

Momoko and Aoi broke their kiss to lick Miku's tongue simultaneously until it became a three-way tongue war. All three tongues lashed at one another licking as fast as their lust made them and they moaned with glee.

With much lust in their systems, the foursome reached its grand finale and all of Naruto, Momoko, Miku, and Aoi came within seconds of each other. All of them moaned before remained as they were before panting and sweating heavily.

Aoi removed her fingers from Miku's wetness and licked them with the other two females as Naruto's cum poured out of Momoko's completely filled womb. Naruto panted as Momoko and Aoi got off of him to lie alongside him while kissing him with Miku and he smiled at his buxom lovers.

"What a wedding night, huh, Naruto-kun?" Momoko giggled.

"I'll say." Naruto said; despite knowing that their foursome was far from over.

"Before we go any further, can we show you something, Naruto-kun?" Aoi asked and Naruto nodded. Just then, all of Momoko, Aoi, and Miku rose of the bed and held their hands in the air.

Naruto watched as they formed shinobi hand signs and chakra began forming around them. He looked on in shock as chakra chains flew from their hands and purposely attached themselves to the ceiling.

"Momoko-chan…Aoi-chan…Miku-chan…how long have you be able to do that?' Naruto asked.

"Oh, since we were kids." Aoi said.

"Yeah, Kushina-sensei was the best teacher we could ask for." Miku chuckled and that made Naruto look on in complete shock.

"My mom was your teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Momoko cheerily responded.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, we known about you for longer than you  
think." Miku said.

"I remember like it was yesterday when we first found out about you." Aoi said.

Flashback

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was walking down the street with his beautiful wife Kushina (not that anyone knew they were married) when three young girls came upon them. He blinked, trying to think of where he'd seen them before...ah, that's right. They were Kushina's students, Aoi, Miku, and Momoko. Even though they were young, they were starting to develop into pretty young girls who would soon become gorgeous young women.

The trio stopped in front of the couple.

"Hokage-sama," Miku murmured, bowing her head respectfully. Then she did the same for her teacher.

"Kushina-sensei."

"What do you girls need?" Kushina asked, lightly rubbing her slightly bulging belly, which did not go unnoticed by Aoi.

"Kushina-sensei," she said. "Are you...pregnant?"

The couple was silent, but after a moment, Kushina nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Momoko cried excitedly, her growing chest bouncing slightly. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Kushina chuckled. "It's a boy. I just know it."

Miku scoffed and folded her arms.

"Boys are such trouble," she muttered.

"Hey!" Minato cried playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kushina laughed, while Aoi lightly jabbed Miku in the shoulder. "Don't be rude," she chided.

"Ah," Miku muttered. "Sorry, Aoi-san."

Momoko was more interested in the future child of her teacher. "So...can I marry him?" she asked.

Everybody froze and then Aoi stepped forward.

"No," she said. "He'll be mine." The two glared at each other.

"I'll be sexier," Momoko declared. "I'll sit on him! And let him drink my milk! And..."

"Girls," Kushina said, and they both fell silent. "What kinds of things have you been reading? Not Jiraiya, I hope."

Both girls blushed shyly, though behind them, Miku's own blush was brighter than theirs.

"I propose a contest, then," Minato said, smiling. "Whichever one of you he likes the most will be his bride."

Aoi and Momoko glared competitively at one another while Miku just scoffed.

'Either way,' Minato thought, glancing at his wife's belly, 'Naruto is gonna be one lucky guy.'

End of flashback

"You've about me for that long?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yep, from the point of before you were born to the point where you won the war." Miku said.

"Wait, if you've known about me for so long, how come I never saw any of you?" Naruto asked.

"We all retired after Kushina-sensei died but we knew about you from the time you were an infant and stayed in the village watching over you." Momoko said.

"Sometime after we moved here, those ruffians you beat up started bothering us." Aoi said and Naruto listened on.

"While we could have easily scared them off the moment they showed up, we thought to meet you in person, we'd bring you here to finally meet you in person." Momoko said.

"And the rest you know is history." Miku chuckled as they all stopped their hand signs and crawled back onto the bed. Naruto couldn't believe his ears that his lovers knew him so well and all these thoughts left his head just as soon as Momoko laid him on his back.

She kissed him tenderly before Aoi and Miku kissed his cheeks while stroking them. Their breasts smothered him and he wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride to kiss her back.

_A month later in the Hokage mansion in the living room_

An undressed Momoko sat with an equally nude Naruto comfortably nestled in her lap and he suckled her breast milk. She smiled down at her husband as he drank her milk with the naked Miku and Aoi both cupping their breasts; eager to feed Naruto their breast milk in order to energize him for their daily foursome.

* * *

That's all, folks and it's been a fun trip with this story. Me and  ** _Pyromania101_** decided it would be fun if the girls knew Naruto's parents and about him before he was born. What a surprise revelation, huh? 

While I was writing this, I came up with even more hentai that Naruto could be in with as the main star. What's are these hentai series:  ** _Another Lady Innocent, Sex Warrior Pudding, Oppai Life/Booby Life, the Hills Have Size/Hitozuma Kasumi, Boin Lecture, Resort Boin, Rensa Byoutou, Anyone You Can Do...I can do better, Bible Black and Discipline, Bakunyuu Maid Gari_**  and Marin the catgirl has been added to the upcoming  ** _Naruto/Brave Soul_** x-over with Caren the princess.

That and I've got my eye on these hentai as well:  **** _Hishoka Drop, Nee, Chanto Shiyou Yo!, Last Waltz Hakudaku Mamire no Natsu Gasshuku, Ikusa Otome Suvia_  
Ojou sama Yomeiri Kousou  
Buta Hime-sama  
Birei Okami Mie  
Yokorenbo Immoral Mother  
Ane Koi

Hell, I'm even considering doing a Naruto/Bible Black/Discipline three-way x-over; provided I can come up with a strong plotline. For the next installment in the  ** _Naruto/Hentai_** series, Naruto will star in the remake of the rape hentai  ** _Kangoku: Project Boobs_**. Will he be able to save the girls from those inhuman scientists? Oh, you'll notice some of the hentai I've decided to remake have some rapists in it but that leaves for more asskicking to come from Naruto like he did in this story. Read to find out and see you guys later.

* * *

Alternate endings

MIKU

Miku smiled and stroked baby Kusano's head as the 3-day-old girl greedily sucked milk from her mother's bountiful breast. It made her think of Naruto, and all the times she had breast-fed him during sex.

Aforementioned ninja suddenly walked up behind her and softly placed a hand on Miku's shoulder, causing said bluenette to glance up at her beloved and smile, though she was careful not to remove her nipple from her daughter's mouth.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her lightly before reaching out and stroking his daughter's head with unmatched gentleness. "She's so adorable," he said softly.

"I know," Miku agreed. With her free hand (the other was holding the child), she stroked Kusano's head again, but this elicited no response from the girl, who just kept sucking in milk.

She looked back at Naruto. "You know, she's got your eyes," she noted.

Naruto chuckled.

"And your hair," he replied.

"She'll probably be a little hellion, kinda like you." Miki couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Any and all pranks she pulls are gonna be taught to her by Yours Truly," Naruto declared proudly.

Miku gave a mock-pout and rolled her eyes. Her life as a mother was going to be like a circus, but it would be worth it.

MOMOKO

Momoko smiled lovingly at her 5-day-old son, Kensei, as the boy slept peacefully in his cradle, his thumb inserted into his mouth. She reached down and stroked him with her fingertips, eliciting a quiet mumble from the child, but other than that, he did not move.

She then became aware of a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Naruto, a smile on his face. Leaning forward, her lips met his, before they separated and both looked down at the baby; their baby.

"He really loves his milk," Momoko noted off-handedly.

"I'll bet he does," Naruto agreed.

"He probably gets that from his daddy," Momoko said with a little giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't deny the claim.

"What can I say?" he asked with a shrug. "Your milk is divine."

"You flatter me," she said, patting his cheek.

They were both silent, then Naruto said, "You wanna hit the sack?"

"I assume you don't plan on sleeping in bed tonight," was the reply.

"Right on the nose."

"But, what about Ken-chan?"

Naruto casually made a Hand Seal, and a Shadow Clone appeared out of nowhere. He pointed at the cradle.

"Don't take your eyes off Ken-chan," he instructed. The clone saluted and promptly sat down in front of the cradle, gently rocking it back and forth.

Naruto turned back to Momoko, but gave a surprised yelp (which, remarkably, didn't wake Kensei) when he was scooped up in her arms and held bridal style. Despite the surprise he felt, he made no attempts to escape as his lovely Momoko carried him off to bed, but not off to sleep.

AOI

"My Sayuki," Aoi said with utmost affection in her voice. "My darling, little Sayuki."

As if to emphasize her adoration for the baby girl in her arms, Sayuki, Aoi lightly tapped the baby's nose, causing the wee-old Sayuki to glance up at her mother and give what Aoi guessed was a look of curiosity. Giggling slightly, Aoi kissed her daughter's forehead before she began to rock the child back and forth in her arms while humming a quiet tune.

Just then, Naruto entered the nursery.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Aoi nodded and held Sayuki out for the baby's father to take. Making sure to be as gentle as possible, Naruto took the girl-his daughter-into his arms and began rocking her in a similar fashion to the way her mother did mere seconds ago.

Sayuki's eyes were wide open, and she studied the face of the man who had helped in her creation, inspecting him, studying him. Then, without warning, she smiled and began to gurgle happily.

"I think she likes you," Aoi said, patting her beloved's head.

"What can I say?" Naruto asked casually. "I'm a likeable guy."

Aoi giggled. "You certainly are."


End file.
